Speed Date
by gooddame
Summary: Caroline's mom talks her into speed dating but there's a catch. Tyler and Klaus both show up one's her ex and the other one is a stranger. Who gets the girl? I own noting except my weird idea, writer's block. Needed to write something new.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline finished off the last of her third drink annoyed at her mother for the millionth time that night over the emotional blackmail that put her in this bar. She was drowning her sorrows and breaking one of the many drinking rules of tonight's events, speed dating.

Her mother signed her up for speed dating without her consent then bought this ridiculous dress for her. She felt cold and idly missed her jeans and converse as the bell rang signaling the time out was over. She placed her glass back down thanking the bartender Caroline smiled when the man tapped on his chest pocket thanking her for the money she slipped him so she could drink more.

Vaguely she heard the door to the bar swing open spotting one man she didn't know and one she wished she didn't. Tyler. As she walked over to her assigned chair she watched as her ex took his place in the long line of men his name stamped on his chest by one of the other girls.

She scoffed rolling her eyes simultaneously crossing her legs she knew there was more to her mother's plan. She set this up so Caroline would have to talk to him again. Lost in her own thoughts she hadn't realized when her date sat in front of her smirking at her obvious frustration.

"Something the matter, Love?" he asked leaning forward with his right hand tapping her knee to get her attention. Her eyebrows shot up and Caroline blushed instantaneously as she felt the heat of his hand reach the apex of her thighs.

"Sorry, I guess I was just caught up in my own head." She tells him by means of explanation. She realizes his hand is still on her leg his thumb rubbing soothing circles, "Would you like to tell me about it," he asked her curiously making Caroline feel even more embarrassed about herself and the fact that three chairs down Tyler was glaring at her date.

"I'm sure you don't want to hear about it, I don't even know your name yet. I'm Caroline by that way," she replies sticking out her hand for him to take as his hand on her knee coming up to shake it. She uncrosses her legs his eyes drifting from her face back down towards the movement then back up again.

He smiles and it hits her like a ton of bricks especially when he kisses the back of her hand and says, "Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson and it is a pleasure to meet you." He lets her hand go and she can practically hear Tyler snarl as she tucks a strand of hair away from her face grinning like a school girl.

"There, now we aren't strangers. Come Love talk to me," his eyes daring her she enjoys his challenge leaning forward and placing a hand by her mouth blocking Tyler's view of her mouth. Caroline whispers, "My ex is sitting a few chairs away and I really don't want to deal with it right now."

He nods in understanding his tilted head telling her he wants to know exactly which chair her pestering ex is sitting in. "You see, I'm not much of a date talking about exes on our first." He gives her a crooked smile at her lame attempt at a joke.

"You should hear about mine, a real doozy," he remarks playfully his hand brushing against her leg before he sits back. She giggles slightly enjoying his company thanking her meddling mother and condemning her all at once for her meddling this evening. "How'd you get to the meat market," Klaus asks gesturing around the room.

Caroline clears her throat taking a deep breather she utters, "My mother. She thinks it's strange that I'm 28 and single. To be fair I spent most of my twenties with him." she just out her thumb towards Tyler an annoyed expression gracing her features at the thought of time wasted.

"I see, and he's here because?" Klaus asks her amusement in his tone as he scoots his chair more forward so they may speak more privately. "I'm also assuming my mother. She always liked him and has no clue what a judgmental jack-ass he can be. Excuse my language," she adds sweetly.

Klaus chuckles but says nothing prompting her to place her hands on her knees asking, "And what brings you?" he smiles his head pointing out the brown haired man next to him. "My brother, it was his idea to come out tonight and apparently this was the only bar open. Trying to get my out of my dating slump."

He grunts as said brother waves at Caroline before going back to his date making her laugh her eyes closing as he placed a hand on the nape of her neck. "Want to pretend like we've hit it off and disappear, we could head to a real bar." he asks his tone an octave lower than earlier making her shiver.

He pulled back so he could see her face she smiled nodding her consent making him smile again his dimples appearing and she wished she had a camera to show Bonnie and Elena later. "You had me at 'Real bar'," she tells him taking his hand and her coat while standing up.

As she pulled on her coat she caught him waving at Tyler making her stifle a laugh as she pretended not to notice. He placed an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him as they exited the bar she was about to thank him when he kissed her. It took a moment for the surprise to wear off before Caroline kissed him back only to have him pull away right after.

"I wanted to do that when I walked into the bar and saw you." Klaus informs her, his arms still wrapped possessively around her. "Sorry to have kept you waiting," she quips taking step back. "My car's this way," she points with a shoe she's just taken off removing the other heel. He follows a few feet behind her.

"I take it you don't wear dresses often," he asks as she opens her driver door throwing in her shoes and removing her coat only to chuck it in the backseat. "Correct," she grunts trying to slip into her skinny jeans in front of him. Klaus watched amused his eyes on her bouncing chest as she finally makes her jeans slide up she buttons them.

He steps into her personal space helping her slide down the zipper from the back of her dress. She pulls her arms out of the sleeves and ducks her head into the car dropping some black flats on the ground and putting them on. He helps slide her white t-shirt over her head and down tugging gently at her dress so it falls to the ground.

Caroline steps out of it with his offered hand dipping into a sarcastic curtsey as she picks up the dress from the floor landing in the growing pile of her backseat. "You ravishing either way," Klaus remarks as she shuts her door and shrugs on an entirely different jacket.

"Thanks, this is more me. My Mom picked out the pink lace monstrosity," she tells him unable to find anything else to say and unable to take a genuine compliment. He doesn't comment either looking down the bust street at the nights party-goers. "I think here first," he points to the bar next door.

"Agreed shots on my mystery man," Caroline informs him pushing him from behind towards the bar ignoring the cold night air. "You saved me back there so I'll save you," she says sitting by the bar next to him ordering a round of shots.

"You're going to save me from my boyfriend," he asks in a mock serious tone making her spit out her shot and start to cough. Klaus breaks into laughter asking the bartender for some water as her rubs her back.

Caroline gulps down the water her eyes shooting daggers at him as she slams it on the counter, "I meant that one hand washes the other. I was going to help you out of the slump your ex put you in before you tried to kill me." Klaus hadn't laughed since she knocked him in the gut but the amusement had not yet died from his eyes.

"We don't need a bar for that, I'm thinking of another word it also has three letters and starts with a B." he winks at her for good measure and she feels her cheeks burn at his insinuation. Klaus takes a seat next to her nudging her shoulder lightly.

"Dream on after that bucko," Caroline replies enjoying the frown gracing his features. She takes his shot and orders more until the night becomes a blurry mess her head spinning and Klaus ever present with her throughout the night.

She wakes not opening her eyes considering how much her head is pounding at the present moment she feels heavier. Right, there's someone in her bed. Wait, who? "Good morning Caroline," a man murmurs sleepily into her hair pressing a kiss to her forehead his hold getting tighter on her waist.

"I'm nude," she realizes her eyes shooting open taking in her surroundings Caroline is dismayed when she recognizes her room. She never lets a guy sleep over at her place, she goes to there's so she can sneak out and never run into them again not that she sleeps around a lot. Unlike her best friends brother Damon who hasn't been to certain parts of the city in years just to avoid girls he's slept with and never called back.

"As am I," the man says rubbing against her jolting her from her thoughts her body responding to him before she can think about what is happening he lays her on her back pressing himself against her. "Klaus," his name pops into her brain remembering as it shoots out her mouth coming out more as a moan than anything else.

"Mmm, thought you might remember, just needed a little push," as he said so he grinded his hips against her. His mouth pressing hot kisses along her jaw and down her neck as his hands ran up and down her sore body. Caroline nodded unable to say anything as his teeth grazed her neck down to her exposed breasts.

Her cell rang and she reached out to grab her phone reading 'Mom' on the screen she grunted blaming her current predicament on her mother as well. "Answer it," he told her in between kisses leading down her body. Shakily she pressed talk her other hand trying to get the stranger she brought home to stop doing delicious things to her body.

"Caroline, you didn't call after the event last night, how'd it go?" her mother asked before she could even get a word in. Klaus chose that moment to place her legs on his shoulders. Placing a hand on her stomach to keep her from bucking forward. "It went well," she breathed out answering her mother as Klaus' tongue came out to play.

"Did you run into anyone in particular," her mother asked obviously meaning Tyler, Caroline tugged on his hair as he chuckled at her mother's question. Clearly he had heard the question about Tyler, "Ye-yeah mom, I saw him there," she said answering vaguely and trying to keep some composure as he brought his other hand up from caressing her thigh.

"Great, I'm glad you two got to talk," her mother said. "Mom, I've gotta go. Company," she answered her mother's unasked question tossing her phone aside she used all her strength to pull Klaus up before she could do anything she wouldn't regret.

She kissed his lips, "I wasn't done with you." He mumbled against her mouth. "You're a strange man in my apartment, and you should go." He stopped kissing her looking dejected. "Not because I want you to but because I just hung up on my mother so she wouldn't hear what we were doing."

He looked very confused and she huffed her hand running down his chest reassuringly, "If you don't you'll meet her and we won't be strangers anymore and you won't have an out." Caroline tried to explain quickly frustrated considering how close she was when she stopped him.

"She's on her way to yell at me for being too easy. I don't want you in the crossfire or to feel in any way obligated to come back here if you do," she told him nervously. She really needed to have a talk about her mom butting into her love life or what was left of it.

"That's not a problem Love," he said pushing off the bed taking her sheets with him she grabbed a pillow placing it on her naked form his eyes raking over the exposed flesh. "I'll just put my clothes on and make us all breakfast," he shut the door behind him leaving her naked and shocked.

He wanted to meet her mom. Klaus wanted to see more of her even after they had already slept together a grin spread on her face as she realized she wanted to see more of him to. "I have to get ready," she whispered to herself getting up she gathered her clothes and fixed her bed.

Caroline opened her bedroom door finding him cooking with a sheet wrapped around his waist the comforter on the couch. He saluted her with the spatula a wide grin in place when she asked if he wanted to join her for a quick shower. "We can heat this up," he said before dropping her sheet and following her into her bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom! Come in," Caroline said ushering her mother I as Nik rubbed the towel through his curly hair by the bathroom door. He smiles sheepishly when her mother gawks at him entering the apartment seemingly ignoring Caroline's talking.

"You're not Tyler," she mumbles feeling Caroline tense beside her no doubt waiting for this exact reaction. He stalks towards them both placing the towel on the kitchen chair shaking his head a mysterious smirk displayed on his mouth when he looks up.

"Hello Mrs. Forbes, No I'm not." he said reaching out a hand she placed her in his and he kissed it instead of shaking it. By the looks of it, it was a good call Caroline's mom immediately relaxed the tension surrounding her face when she entered now gone.

"This is Nik, we met uh, last night," Caroline said as Klaus took her hand in his pulling her to his side on his left. She smiled up at him as he kissed her cheek blushing because her mother was watching their every movement. "He made breakfast," she adds clasping her hands together feeling him wrap an arm around her waist pulling her to him.

"I did, it's a bit cold now but I'm sure it's still good. Caroline made coffee," Klaus remarks walking over to the coffee pot. "Caroline Love, where do you keep the mugs," he asks casually looking over his shoulder as she and her mother fight over by the table in hushed tones.

"Mom seriously, not right now! I really like this guy and he likes me," Caroline hastily whispered ending all conversation until later. She walked over to stand next to Klaus, "Second cabinet on your right," she replies taking three green mugs out and placing them on the counter.

"Thank you," he murmurs kissing her cheek making her blush so hard she feels like she's back in middle school. He pours their coffee handing one to Caroline's mother she nods taking it with a nod and smile to which she is grateful for. She reaches for her own mug feeling Klaus place his hand on her him as he walks them around the table to sit across her mother in a sort of interrogation position.

"So how did this happen," Her mother asks just as soon as they're comfortable as she sips from her coffee. Caroline hesitates as last night is still weighing on her mostly because of the tequila but still she takes a sip from her mug welcoming the slight burn.

"I walked into a bar thinking it was just like any other night, there to drown my sorrows my heart utterly wrecked by a girl I used to know. I had no clue it where I was or what event was happening at the time. All I saw was this beautiful angel of light sitting by the bar looking like she wanted to be anywhere else but there." Klaus said nudging Caroline.

"That's a little true," Caroline says nudging him back feeling hot under her mother's glare but happy Klaus is sharing his view from their night together. She feels heart flutter at the mention of his next intent.

"So I decided I had to make myself known to her, I followed her and waited my turn but she ignored my completely engrossed in her thoughts. My vanity of course was offended but not enough to be derailed." Klaus continued as he stood starting to serve breakfast with the plates stacked in the sink rack.

I tapped leg shaking her from her thoughts and focusing her attention squarely on me," Klaus winked at Caroline as he placed her plate and her mother's on the table. "We went back and forth a bit before she brought you up and then her ex, Tyler. Interesting back story," he said sitting back down and digging in.

"After she rehashed their backstory there was no turning back for me, I've known Caroline for a little less than twenty-four hours and I already know she's going to be in my life a very long time." Klaus admits nervously but honestly taking Caroline's hand in his own.

She smiles at the gesture leaving their hands on the table for her mother to see, "My only questions are how anyone could cheat on her? How could anyone want her to get back together with a cheater? And how on earth did she become so unlike anyone else?"

She smiles her grin uncontainable when he joins in reciprocating her smile, "I really like you." Caroline says watching his eyes dilate. She barely hears her mother clear her throat awkwardly across from them lightly kicking Caroline under the table to gain her attention.

"I enjoy you," Klaus answers her in a whisper his head tilted his attention solely on her sweet reaction to his words. He turns his head facing Caroline's mother, "Any other questions?" he asks noting the slight tick in her jaw as she looks at their contented faces.

"Who exactly do you think you are coming in here and sleeping with my daughter clearly taking advantage of her heartbroken state? Tyler and Caroline are meant to be together, they always were. She's just forgotten a bit." Her mother replies clearly angry at him and trying to shame her daughter.

"I know that I'm Klaus Mikaelson," he says pointing to himself, "The man who reminded your daughter that she is not a possession to be bought sold or kept on a pedestal for you or Tyler or any other person. Not one person was ever made for that purpose." His tone is clipped but still respectful aware he's walking a dangerous line with two women he barely knows.

Caroline takes this time to step in not liking either of them speaking for her, "Caroline is right here, and while she's referring to herself in the third person she has something to say. I slept with Klaus, he didn't take advantage. He hardily stood a chance against me," she looks over at him as he nods in agreement.

"As for Tyler he had his chance and he decided we were through because I wasn't enough for him. All of a sudden I am and I'm supposed to be grateful he wants me?" Caroline's voice rising as she channels her anger. "You watched me cry in my room for a year waiting for him to realize all I wanted was him. When I finally moved on you should have accepted it mom." She feels tears welt up in her eyes but she blinks them back.

"But you didn't, you were hell bent on picking up the pieces and putting us back together so I moved out. I've finally got my life together just not the way you want. I'm sorry but you had a chance with your life and dad left. You could have started over but you didn't, I have so let me." Caroline begs her voice cracking.

"And if I mess up, if we mess up," She points in between her and Klaus and says, "Then you can smugly say 'I told you so', as only you can." She sits down feeling Klaus comfortingly rub circles in her back taken aback by her outburst yet grinning like a fool. Why is she so concerned of what he thinks she just met him and knows like five things about him.

After a few tense minutes of them pushing their food around in their plates Caroline looks up, "So mom, while we're all just here not talking. Why don't you tell me why Tyler was there last night?" Caroline boldly asks feeling Klaus' grip tighten on her waist making her roll her eyes at the beautiful strange man who's jealous.


	3. Chapter 3

After Caroline's mother left she shut the door leaning against it she heard Klaus in the kitchen washing dishes. She smiled for the first time since her mom decided she was leaving Caroline stood up again walking towards the kitchen.

"You alright Love," he asked when she stepped beside him taking the wet dishes and drying them with a towel. She nodded nudging his side to make him look at her he his smile gaining to match hers, "What's got you so happy?"

"You," she replies shortly taking the cup in his hand and placing it back in the sink making him look at her face to face. "You really didn't have to do any of that so either you really like me or…" she stops short when he kisses her.

Klaus knows where she's heading with those words and he wants to make sure she has nothing to worry about his lips touching hers. She sighs into his mouth making him smile against her lips as he kisses her again and again before pulling back his hands cradling her face, "You have nothing to worry about."

"Since neither of us have anything in particular to do otherwise we'd be at work, do want to spend the day with me?" Caroline asks anxiously playing with his shirt. She felt his hand come up lifting her chin so he could see her eyes.

"Yes," he responded kissing her nose and turning back to the dishes, "But first let's finish this." He adds turning back to the dishes enjoying their bonding time and also secretly neurotic about messes. She agreed lightly and soon they were finished with everything.

"Ready to go," he asked spinning her around as they reached the front door again she reaches her hands up taking her jean jacket from the coat rack putting it on. He helps her adjust the front then slides on his own thinking he should probably go home and change too.

"Yes," she replies opening the door and leading their way out, "Where are we going?" she asked because he better have a plan even if it was her idea. A weird look passed over his features before he grinned taking her hand.

"I have a few ideas," he told her as they began walking down the hallway, "But first I want to take you to my home there's something I want to show you." She looks nervous but calms when he rubs her hand with his forefinger reassuringly. "Plus I should change."

"Alright," she said as they exited the building stopping at a bake shop because Caroline said he needed to try the cinnamon roll bread. They ate it all on the way to his apartment walking the few blocks it was it seemed funny to them that they could have met each other at any time and they didn't.

* * *

Reaching the top floor of the building Klaus grew nervous thinking about how Caroline would react she had grown silent since they entered the new building. Even as they stood in the elevator he felt her almost pulling away so he tucked her in closer to his side pressing a kiss into her hair.

It was odd to Caroline how comfortable they were with one another after twelve hours of knowing each other she was sure he knew how uncomfortable she was right now. She smiled when he pulled her in closer making sure to show her he wanted her to be there with him.

The elevator dinged letting them out on what she can only assume was the top floor leading into a spacious apartment. He was one of those guys, the whole placed screamed control freak and I live alone making Caroline laugh to herself.

He let her out of his embrace looking at her when she laughed and half snorted, "What's wrong?" he asked smiling knowing exactly what was wrong as her eyes took everything in. he watched with trepidation as she walked around the couch towards the view of the city.

"All of this," Caroline said waving a hand around to their surrounding area, "It's a bit much." he walked over to her pulling her to him and she knew he agreed by the way he was looking at her. "Should I be asking how you can afford this place or be sticking to plausible deniability?"

He laughed unexpectedly his whole body shaking at Caroline's question, "It's all mine. I paid for it with money I worked for. I'm a graphic novel artist." Klaus explained he could tell she was satisfied by his answer though it was a strange feeling knowing so.

They connected in ways he never expected could be possible he was even comfortable in her kitchen knowing where things went and how he should place them. Klaus knew he was right in sitting by her last night, he couldn't imagine a moment without her in his sight now.

"Come the bedroom's that way," he said after sharing a long look with her his eyes alight with mirth as she fired off questions trying to get to know him better. He removed her coat and his own placing them on his bed answer each question he could within reason she followed him into his closet.

"You have a bench in here," Caroline observed from the doorway careful not to touch anything she couldn't afford to break she walked in and sat down. She watched as he stripped from his shirt and pants looking away awkwardly when he was naked in front of her.

He laughed noticing how shy she was in his naked state a slight rose coloring in her cheeks he quickly dressed not wanting her to feel too strange. "You can look now Love," he let her know before hoisting her over his shoulder quickly and rushing back to his bed.

She felt herself plopped down on his bed her back hitting the mattress soon afterwards a giggle escaping her lips. Then she felt him hovering on top of her opening her eyes she saw him smiling down at her as if entranced by her.

"This wasn't what I had in mind when I said we should spend the day together," she murmured just as is lips were about to descend on her own. She heard him groan as he placed his head in the curve of her neck kissing lightly over and over.

"It wasn't my plan either," Klaus admitted standing on his knees as he helped pull her up, "Come on we're burning daylight." He hoped off taking his jacket once again and carrying hers she was left to follow behind him.

* * *

_**AN: Happy Reading! :))**_


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus lead her into another side of the apartment she figured it was his office or something but when she walked in after him she was surprised. The focal point of the room might have been the large window letting in the light to a realtor but not to her.

Caroline felt her mouth hang open and was utterly helpless in making it shut as her eyes took in the portraits all over the room. A part of her head went, "Duh he just said he was an artist," but she still couldn't believe how talented he actually was.

"I just need to get, ah there it is," Klaus pulled her from her thoughts taking her hand he noticed how fascinated she was with his work. He smiled giving her a look of longing as she shyly smiled back, "I come in here when I have the time. It's nothing really," he said feeling almost naked.

"It's all really beautiful boarding on epic," Caroline admitted to him making him blush which in turn made her blush. They were still shy and not as daring as the night before she noticed as if still becoming comfortable with sharing with one another.

"I can draw to but my stuff looks a little more cartoonish," she informed him almost proudly making him kiss her swiftly. Caroline responded eagerly with her own lips, "We should get going." He nodded pulling her from the room not bothering with the door they walked towards the kitchen in the back of the apartment.

Klaus stopped her by the kitchen island, "Hold this and wait here," he said kissing her lips one last time before disappearing behind a glass door. He barely gave her a second to exhale before he was back with a basket in tow open with a few fruits inside.

"How are you with nature," he asks her out of curiosity making sure she isn't allergic to grass or something before he got too excited not that he didn't have other plans for them if the park didn't work out. Just making sure. "Allergies?" She shook her head no, he grinned relieved he walked over to her.

Caroline had no clue what he was up to even as he dropped his book on top of the blanket in the basket she lazily thought of the possibly squashed fruit at the bottom. She didn't have the time because before she knew it they were in the lobby of the building heading outside once more.

It was like out of a movie and Caroline was worried soon the ending credits would come up and the theatre would go dark. Talk about insecurities, right? She held his hand that much tighter as they strolled down the avenue once again in the other direction she hardly ever went past.

* * *

Klaus turned the corner as they were getting closer to the lake where they would be spending the majority of their noon at. He pointed at a duck nearby making Caroline shake her head laughing because it was fighting with another duck over something.

All of a sudden the duck noticed them and began charging in their direction making Caroline squeal with delight and he thought he'd never heard anything more beautiful. This was coming from the man who spent most of last night and that morning making her say a lot of things, a lot of things.

They ran all the way towards the lake not looking back to see if the duck was still following them stopping at the edge where Klaus set the basket down. Caroline took off her flats soon after that hoping Klaus wouldn't make fun of her feet smell like Tyler had, not that they did Tyler was just a moron.

Klaus smiled as she made herself comfortable on the edge of the water dipping her feet in one by one as he set up the blanket on the grass. He watched her swinging her feet back and forth in the water as he took of his jacket and shoes he sat on the blanket waiting for her attention to come back to him.

He opened the basket again taking a grape into his pink mouth and opening his sketch pad beginning his first drawing of the day. The first lines on the page made his body tingle in excitement his dream girl was here and he was worried she might actually disappear into thin air.

While he had her he would sketch her, he decided those lines becoming more and more intricate as the minutes passed. She looked at him curiously from the side her shoulder half hiding the smile on her face and he felt like his hand wasn't quick enough to capture all of these beautiful moments.

Caroline turned towards the noise of scratching finding Klaus very comfortably watching her from behind with his book. She noticed then that he was drawing something and that something was her Caroline felt self-conscious but in a good way if that was a thing. She wasn't sure.

She didn't feel as shy as she thought she might were someone to sketch her she figured however slowly she crept from her spot crawling the few feet over to him. He was still drawing unaware that she had moved from her spot her mind thinking she probably had ruined it, she hadn't thought of that.

Klaus looked up feeling her watching him still surprised to find her next to him a pout marring her stunning features. He stopped his almost finished creation shutting the leather book Elijah had made for his birthday three years ago. "What's happened?" he asked his hand cupping her face warmly.

"I think I wrecked your picture," she said sadly her hands on her lap as she tried not to look upset about it not actually succeeding by the look on his face. "Didn't think about it till after I moved." She tried to explain but he just kept shaking his head.

"No, it's finished practically. Look," he opened the book once more turning to the last page that displayed her as perfect as he could get it. You know without hating it and starting over only never to fully finish it, that's how perfect he wanted it to be.

"It's beautiful, you made me look just incredible," she whispered her voice filled with disbelief that she looked anything like he's depicted her. This girl was ten times more better looking than she could ever be on a good day the fact that he thought she looked like that was the wonderful part.

"I love it," she said. Klaus bit back a small laugh at her reaction because it meant a lot to him without knowing it until then that she actually enjoyed his work. Before he was nervous just because he was doing it but showing her was definitely a confidence booster so he used the boost and kissed her again.

When they parted remembering they were in a public place Caroline sat on the backs of her calves trying to catch her breath. "You're very good at that," she huffed brushing her loose hair out of the way behind her ear.

He grinned mischievously, "It's all in the lips," he said earning himself a playful slap on his left shoulder he feigned hurt placing his right hand over his heart. "Ouch, that wasn't necessary was it," he teased his other hand wrapping around her waist and bring her body back in contact with his own.

Caroline shook her head enjoying this very fun side to him her hands coming to his neck and running through the ends of his hair causing him to shut his eyes. She liked that by just touching him he could actually feel pleasure from her. This was something she had never experienced before exciting her just as much as it scared her.

Klaus let her have her fun with him before one might say the wolf came out in him and he moved forward dropping open-mouthed kisses unto her neck making her stop all movement. He felt her breathing heavily by his ear when he tilted his head getting to a different angle his hands coming up.

He surprised her when his hands came up as they began to tickle her sides she brushed his hands away thinking he had no clue she was that sensitive. But when he did it again she stopped kissing him to laugh, he was tickling her on purpose and I wasn't fair because she had yet to find his.

He picked her up swinging her and making her fall on her back cradled in his arms the entire time so he was above her. Klaus continued tickling her and dropping sloppy kisses where ever he could as she squirmed underneath him. He was careful with her skirt his own legs covering her most intimate of places.

Caroline was out of breath and with no way to tell him she dragged his mouth to hers in an effort to make him stop. She laughed letting him go just as he responded to her kiss moving up slightly and propping herself on her elbows. Finally she caught her breath as did he still straddling her they looked at each other like no one else was around.

"It's impossible to keep feeling this good and yet I can't help myself," Klaus whispered his words dancing on her face over her smile. He moved back allowing her space to sit up he sat next to her as she adjusted herself. Klaus didn't know how to take her silence so he stayed quiet as well wishing he could eat his words.

Caroline understood where he was coming from and the feeling building inside her stomach told her these were good things making her happy he was sharing with her. "I'm not exactly good with expressing how I feel but you're making it pretty easy." He looks at her relief evident in his eyes.

"I know what you mean about happy feeling building up inside of you, it's intense. More intense than I've ever felt with anyone." Caroline expresses looking down at her dress nervously. She makes herself look into his eyes a second later, "It's weird I have more of a connection with you in more than half a day than I had in my past relationships."

"Which mind you isn't many, just two," the blonde informs him with two fingers in the air when his eyebrow rises into his hairline. He brings his hand around like a mother bird talking her baby under her wing pulling her to his side. She belongs there and she knows it like she needs air to breathe.

Both of those things are never going to change especially when he presses a kiss into her hair and uses his other hand to grab some fruit from the basket. She takes some from his offered hand happy he isn't trying to feed her like a child which she loathes with a passion.

"Good call," he thinks when he offers her different kinds of fruits, cut up pineapple, grapes and apples testing out which she likes. Plus he finds it weird when people want to feed each other like birds so he refrains happy when she doesn't look insulted he didn't feed her.

"I've only had one past relationship," he tells her watching her mouth drop doubt in her eyes and then form a sure but have you been celibate look. Klaus looks at her sheepishly, "But I've kept busy since then," he adds brushing over his sketchy past with women.

She nods her head knowingly, "Yeah there's no way you kept all that under lock and key," she declares pointing to all of him. Caroline is no saint either she's had some fun everyone has to try it to see if it's them or not. It's not like there was anything wrong with that and because of that she knew she was just a relationship girl through and through.

"Well thanks, and you? Had some adventures of your own?" he says his eyes daring her to say something thought provoking he watches as she bites her lip blushing and looks away nodding her head. He chuckles as another grape finds its way to his tongue.

No judgment is what her eyes meet when they look into his again after composing herself relief flooding her she hugs him. "None, I'll share just yet," she replies happy that he extended the courtesy of not being a hypocritical snob.

They sit for another hour Klaus consuming fruit nervously until there is nothing left in the basket while Caroline looks through his sketches. "Yup, you're awesome and I knew it," she states happily stealing the last grape from his hand and popping it in her mouth.

"Glad you think so," Klaus replies when she hands his book back to him doing a strange dance moving from side to side. It reminds him of what he wants to do with her later horizontally or vertically he isn't sure yet but he knows he has to ask her something first.

"So here's the thing, tonight's Sunday dinner at my mother's house," Klaus begins to explain to her crossing his legs and meeting Caroline's eyes directly. "And you don't have to but I'd love it if you came," he tells her thinking about the surprises that make come if she accepts.

"Uh, Sunday dinner with your family like siblings and stuff," she asks nervously making him nod his head in response. "Seems fair considering my mother this morning," she winces thinking back to how awful she felt when her mom was around earlier. "We'll see what happens," she adds more brightly.


	5. Chapter 5 Months Go By

"I have a date tonight and it has to go well," Caroline tells Klaus like he has no idea what she's actually up to that evening. She laughs when they enter his apartment later that afternoon, "But what will I wear," she sighs dramatically falling into his embrace.

Klaus kisses her bare shoulder smirking, "I like what you're wearing now but I'd like it even more on the ground." His lips sliding from her arm to her neck as he whispers to her his mouth hovering over her own he hears her sigh against him.

"Haha I was just thinking that about your pants," Klaus hears his brother say from in front of him swooning like a southern belle. He growls moving away from Caroline who is clearly blushing at being caught by someone she doesn't know.

"Kol," he groans his eyes turning to slits as he tries to keep his cool in front of Caroline pushing her behind him away from his brother's view.

"Oh come on Nik I was just playing, who's your little friend," Kol asks.

Caroline steps around him shaking Kol's outstretched hand, "Caroline, Nik and I are.." she trails off unsure looking over at the older Mikaelson.

"Girlfriend, she's my girlfriend. Don't look at her and certainly don't touch her," Klaus says jealously taking her hand out of his brother's grasp.

"She's certainly a beauty," Kol said avoiding his brother's menacing gaze enjoying how uncomfortable he made them both feel.

"Why is it that you're here." He asked losing his built up patience, "Do you actually need something or am I just a check mark on you to-do list for today," Klaus asks him with mock curiosity.

"I actually came by to ask if you had a date for tonight because I was thinking of brining a new friend, I see now that you do and you will." Kol says walking around them he leans in asking, "You are coming tonight right."

Caroline nods unsure of what else to do Kol however is gone before she can get an actual word into the conversation.

* * *

"So that was my brother, Kol. A bit of a nuisance at first but with time he'll grow on you. I'm still waiting though." He winks placing the basket by the table and his book on a nearby shelf for keeping.

"Let's stop by your place, dinner should be ready in about two hours, I trust that more than enough time for a girl who hates dressing up." She scowls making him smile widely.

After trying on countless dresses Klaus finally walked into her closet and picked out a red one she had yet to use after her shopping spree with her best friends last week. Her mother hated the dress and bought her a new one instead for the singles mixer that had happened the night before.

That hideous pink dress had led her to Klaus and everything that was awesome about her day today so in a way she was thankful to her mother. She dressed quickly refreshing her curls with the iron as best she could with a bit of mascara and eyeliner they were off.

Caroline felt Klaus snake his arm around her waist as they walked up to his family home he was trying to soothe her having the opposite effect. Her nerves took over now for a different reason she smiled up at the man with a smirk on his lips and the smug look in his eye and just knew what he was up to.

He was winding her up for later giving her something else to think about and boy did she want to knock his teeth in for it. The front door opened as they reached the top stair of the brick home an older blonde woman coming out to greet them.

Caroline was a hit with the family making jokes and plans with everyone he couldn't believe how well she blended in with his family. He watched her as his mother and his sister took her out onto the patio to show her the garden fountain she had made him and his brothers build one year when he was in high school.

* * *

They looked like they were enjoying themselves laughing merrily as Elijah stood next to him handing him a cigar. "How long have you know her exactly," his brother asked interested in the blonde woman that had stolen his brothers attention.

"Exactly a day in twenty minutes," Klaus answered honestly looking at his steel watch then up at his brother confirming is words with the look in his eyes.

"You're not joking," he observed taking a sip of his glass, "How did she manage to hold you attention after you slept with her?" he asks clearly not trying to be rude just going by Klaus' character.

Still Klaus gripped the cigar tighter breaking it in half, "The question is why am I finding myself so attracted to this woman," he asked annoyed at his brother Elijah watching Caroline outside with the girls.

"Yes," Elijah states unaffronted by his brothers defensive state.

"I guess I could ask the same of you and Katerina, yet I somehow manage to stay out of it." Klaus replies smirking when Kol walks in as he roasted his brother.

Caroline walks back in helping her mother in through the door, "I've had a pleasant evening but it's time for me to retire," Esther says hugging the blonde and her daughter. "It was nice meeting you Nik never brings anyone home."

Caroline blushes thanking her for her hospitality she walks his mother to the stairs and waves goodnight to her. Klaus stands walking over to the stairs next to her, "She doesn't like most people but I can tell she likes you."

"I was so nervous, it's weird and yet oddly relaxing being around your family. Even Kol." Caroline whispers in his ear the last bit as they spot Kol outside rubbing the dog on the stomach.

"I should get you home," Klaus remarks as they walk by the grandfather clock by the door showing how late they had stayed.

She agreed and they bid their farewells to the other Mikaelsons before escaping to be alone once more hand in hand.

* * *

He walks her to her door smiling the whole way making the decision to leave her be for the night and ask her on a proper date for tomorrow night. She looks at him nervously as her checks her bag for her keys finally finding them in the endless pit of her bucket of a bag.

She isn't sure if she should invite him in so she leaves it up to him to decide that bit walking in and leaving the door halfway open. He follows after a moment steps behind hers she turns facing him

"I think we-" she interrupts him.

"I wanted to ask you," he says as she speaks he laughs as does she.

"I wanted to ask you out on a proper date soon, tomorrow even. If you like," Klaus asks his cool demeanor missing as he looks her over.

She smiles, "I'd love that," she confirms watching him sigh in relief thinking how he ever thought she would say no.

"I best be going then," he said kissing her lips briefly noticing a slight wrinkle in her brow, "What's wrong?" he asks her.

"That wasn't a real kiss," she commented making him smile as she teased his kissing prowess. He couldn't take that so he pulled his arms around her.

He took her lips against his bruisingly kissing until his lungs hurt and she could barely breathe let alone utter another teasing word.

"Sweet dreams Caroline," he murmured knowing full well she would be in his and that was the sweet part.

* * *

The next night he showed up at her door at the agreed time after having spent the entire day unproductively at work on both their parts. They had continually text each other back and forth annoying their friends, siblings and co-workers to no end.

She looked radiant in just about everything he'd seen her in and out of but he really had to hold it together. Caroline walked out of her apartment wearing skin tight lavender dress top and dark wash skinny jeans with nude heels her hair up in a bun thingy.

She could wear a dress like she could wear his waist. His thumb ran down his lower lip resisting the urge to bit down as his eyes roved over her he handed her a bouquet of varied flowers. He found himself unable to buy her generic roses that hardly smelled like roses nowadays.

She grinned taking the flowers from him and sliding her hand into his she placed the in an empty vase before they left. He took her to a carnival in the middle of downtown and bought her funnel cake, the last time she was here it was abysmal.

Now though with Klaus as company it was spectacular he held her hand the whole night making her feel wonderful inside. Klaus had been a perfect gentleman he even won her a panda bear before the night was over.

* * *

Two weeks had passed blissfully then two months though they hadn't grown tired of one another if anything they became more involved in one another's lives. Having had three major blowouts and major make ups they found how easily their attitudes meshed both good and bad…light and dark.

One day Klaus was walking home he walked passed a jewelry store spotting a ring on display he did a double-take admiring it from afar he caught himself wrapped up in his thoughts. Caroline and himself had been dating for close to six months yet it felt as though they were wasting their time apart.

Klaus realized he loved her, forgetting about his plan to go over to Elijah's he turned around running back to Caroline's apartment. He made it down the lobby pushing the elevator button a good few times before the door finally dinged open.

Pushing through the small crowd he pressed the button for her floor waiting impatiently for her floor to appear he pulled out his phone dialing her number. "Caroline answer the door," he said as the doors opened once more this time on her floor he dashed down the hall.

she was waiting with a bewildered look on her face wondering what could have had him so worked up, he had just left from here she thought maybe he had forgotten something. "Nik, are you alright?"

Klaus smiled at her walking slowly over to her as she began to smile at him again, he loved that smile. Truly he did. He ran a hand into her hair the other pulling her against him.

"I love you," he said kissing her before she could respond she wrapped her hands around his neck he felt pretty good right now, better than cloud nine he would bet.

"I Love you," Caroline answered back pulling him into her apartment his siblings could wait, "I've known for awhile now." she told him looking up at him innocently. He shook his head at her of course she did she just waited for him to catch up.

"Did you know I've loved you since before I saw you," Klaus replied making her shake her head blonde curls flying left and right, "I did. you weren't even looking at me but i knew. I knew I'd be in your life when you looked at me."

"Apparently I like the conceited ones" she remarked scrunching her nose when he poked her rib, "I have a type," she shrugged kissing him again softly. "But really like our whole first day together. You were definitely missing from my life."

* * *

_**AN: Almost over! It's nuts! Thanks for reading! :))**_


	6. Chapter 6 she could be

_**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! Hope the new chapter helps!**_

* * *

"Nik could you come in here," Caroline called to him in a sing song voice as he made his way from the kitchen in his apartment to his studio. He kicked the door open softly still holding onto the two glasses of wine he had just poured for them to drink as the sun bean to set.

"Yes Love," he inquired shutting the door with his elbow she came around his work table kissing the side of his face and taking the glass in his left hand. He sighed as she pressed her warm body against him Klaus couldn't think of a better way to spend the day.

She heard him sniff her hair as she pulled away smiling she took a sip of her glass taking his now empty hand so that he may follow her. "How does this look," she asked him his opinion was central in her work considering he was the one trying to teach her how to sketch.

He looked down barely holding back a laugh she punched him playfully in the arm in between being upset at him for laughing and laughing herself. Caroline begrudgingly smiled, "Okay it is awful." She admitted.

He nodded his head then kissed her lips. "But I shouldn't have laughed," he responded hugging her to him she smiles agreeing with him. He kissed her neck, "I can make it up to you," he said mysteriously making her look up her interest piqued.

"I could spend my entire life making it up to you," he murmured against her mouth before stepping out of her embrace. He winked as he left the room lately thoughts of them had been playing the song 'Life could be a dream' and he was okay with that.

* * *

Caroline was becoming a permanent fixture in his life as well as his families, even Elijah cracked a smile now and again at something she had to say. Sage loved her and there was no denying Rebekah's growing fondness for his little blonde.

* * *

Caroline smiled as she put away her finished product Klaus brought out a different side of her that was still be explored. She loved how easy it seemed to be with him, not like bring but they always found a way to resolve whatever conflict that arose.

Even her mother was warming up to him through their mutual small efforts. Klaus would never admit he needed her mother's approval though. She bit her lip knowing he would do anything for it because it made Caroline happy even when she was still dealing with her own momma drama.

She shut the curtain after placing her work in the drawer she had in his studio, he had cleared a space for her when she asked him to teach her. Caroline didn't even ask him to but he did it right away making her heart melt at the intimacy of the gesture.

The sun had been bugging her lately she held her head in her hand feeling a major headache coming on like the ones she'd had the last few days. Klaus usually made her tea to make her feel better so she decided that's what she needed to do right then.

* * *

Turned out they were of the same mind because when she appeared in the living room he was just setting down a tray with two mugs. "How does he do it," she asked aloud alerting him to her presence. He smiled at her but all she could feel was pain in the back of her head.

"I figured as much," he said walking over to her with a mug, "You should have a talk with your doctor," he told her in a firm voice not liking her state. She took a sip of her mug ignoring his comment, she thought she was fine and Klaus knew that wasn't the case.

It had been close to a week in a half and she still felt sick, nausea and headaches with just a smidge of irritability thrown in. That wasn't normal so he kept pushing her to make an appointment maybe she'd listen. So far, no go.

Caroline knew she was being stubborn but really she felt fine, fit as a fiddle. Except for whatever that smell was, "What are you making," she asked him as he sat next to her on the couch. Klaus placed his arm on the back of the couch allowing her to snuggle into his side.

"Your favorite," Klaus answered earning a smile from the woman that held his heart, he kissed her nose masking his worries with a smile. "I should go check on it," she nodded moving for him to stand. He walked to the kitchen checking the Stouffer's lasagna he had defrosted earlier.

* * *

Many times he asked if she wanted him to make one from scratch but she insisted this was the only one she could stomach so there was no need. Caroline was a strange girl but then again he was into some pretty strange things himself.

Caroline sat patiently at the table as he scooped up a slice from the aluminum throwaway pan and placed a big piece on her plate. She smiled in thanks as he moved away to serve himself, she took her fork digging in to the corner.

Hey, wait for me," Klaus whined playfully knowing there was no way she was going to wait to eat that piece. He sat down grabbing his own fork his eyes on her as she took a greedy first bite he smiled when she shut her eyes moaning in satisfaction.

Caroline pretended to be enjoying he lasagna but inside she was dying, it smelled awful she looked over at the counter knowing Klaus liked to keep the instructions here until the end of dinner. Just in case, it was weird but she was thankful for it now when she wondered if he had gotten a different box than the one she said she liked.

It turned out to be her favorite so she couldn't figure out what was different other than her taste buds apparently. Taking a chance she looked up at Klaus who was enjoying the lasagna she felt bad telling him it was bad when he didn't think so.

She decided to suck it up and eat it picking up another piece she decided that was bad advice to herself. One whiff of the cheese and she was done with it, "Klaus um I just remembered I have to go real quick," she mumbled a sorry excuse before bolting.

* * *

Klaus had no clue what had just occurred staring numbly at her now vacant chair he dropped his fork going after her. "Caroline," he called from the door no longer seeing her in the hall, it was cold out tonight and she had forgotten her coat.

Grabbing it along with his own he pressed the elevator to go down impatiently he ran towards the emergency stairs determined to catch her before she exited the building. He had to find out what was wrong with her.

Caroline ran from his apartment as fast as she could grabbing her bag she dashed outside before throwing up in one of the plant pots in his hall. What was wrong with her? Her mind was racing as she made her way into the empty elevator pushing down.

* * *

She waited impatiently as the elevator descended running out the lobby door narrowly missing Klaus on the street she backed up against the wall. Spotting a convince store nearby she decided that was the best place to hide until she got herself together.

Plus she needed some gum for her now horrible breath garlic and vomit was not an attractive taste or smell. She quickly made her escape crossing the street hoping he wouldn't recognize her as she made it across a horn honking at her.

* * *

Klaus turned his head hearing a honk blaring repeatedly thinking the worst he ran in that direction, sure enough it was his girlfriend. But she wasn't in danger just going mad it seemed as she ran across the street during a green light.

She looked around as if she didn't want to be found, well tough luck he thought because he'd recognize that form in the dark room filled with strangers. He would always find her. quickly following her direction he pressed the silver button to get across.

Caroline made her way to the toiletries aisle thinking gum might not be good enough so she went looking for mouth wash. Anything really, she was freaking out for no reason and this was helping her focus in on the problem.

What was wrong with her, she paced the aisle quickly stopping in front of the pregnancy tests when she started feeling dizzy. Placing a hand on the shelf to calm herself her hand landed on one of the boxes knocking it over.

Her eyes shot open as she caught the box in her hand before it fell, "I'm pregnant," she said unsure on so many levels. Dropping a twenty on the counter she asked for the bathroom the man pointed towards the back. She was gone before he could say anything else.

* * *

Klaus finally made it across the street cursing the shortest red light in the world as he ran across after waiting for a good seven minutes for the green to switch yet again. He slowed into a jog reaching the door he swung it open quickly scanning all the aisles not finding her.

He was sure she came in here he had been watching the door and the light making sure she hadn't left so where was she? He walked up to the counter asking the attendant if a crazed blonde woman had come in here.

The man nodded eagerly saying she dropped him a twenty and ran to the bathroom, however he didn't know what she had paid for so he was waiting for her to exit so he could scan the product. Klaus nodded in understanding even though he didn't understand at all.

He walked towards the bathroom knocking just as the door swung open a tearful Caroline exiting he reached out taking her arm. She tried to resist turning her head to presumably yell at him she stopped struggling when she saw it was just him.

"Nik," she said relieved to see him she dropped the box on the floor hugging him he didn't pay attention to it instead holding her closer. She felt him nuzzling her hair his fingers running into her scalp soothing her just like she needed. She hadn't checked the stick in the box yet, she was scared to. Was she pregnant?

* * *

_**AN: Okay I know it's short but juicy I hope.**_

_**Only a few more chapters to go and remember the key word around here is 'Speed'.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Two Boxes

Klaus held her in his arms finally catching his own breath. He needed to work at his cardio a lot more than he thought. His lips pressed to her cheek lovingly still unsure of what was happening to her at the present moment. He was trying very hard to keep it together but it was hard not really knowing what was happening.

Caroline loosened her hold on Klaus after sucking in a deep breath his scent calming her more than anything else. She finally found the courage to look at him her vision still a tad blurry but nonetheless she was standing up on her own. Klaus was keeping it together pretty well she observed.

As well as any good guy could when his non-live-in girlfriend races out the front door of his apartment with no excuse after having been specially invited to dinner. She held his hand reassuringly more for her sake than his. The test was on the floor wrapped up in the paper box it came in.

After taking it she chickened out thinking there was no way she was right? But she could be and Klaus was the only man she had been with in like a year and a half. What if he didn't want to be a father? Could she be a good mother, her mother for all her faults still tried but Caroline never wanted to be a single mother.

Her own was bitter and blamed Caroline for almost all her misfortunes even if she didn't come right out and say it. One of the things Klaus hated from her mother, her back handed comments. She shook her head trying to smile at him, "One second," she told him bending down to pick it up.

* * *

"_It's now or never_," she thought taking the box from the floor she watched Klaus' mouth drop open as she stood up his hand coming to his mouth as she stood. He smiled, "Why are you smiling," she asked without thinking.

"I have a box of my own," he said pulling a blue velvet box from his front pocket, "I was hoping you would be taking it off my hands tonight." Grinning like a fool he took her box and gave Caroline his enjoying the stunned look on her face.

"_Now she knew what it was like to be blind-sided by the one you love_," he thought kissing her cheek, "Let's go home and figure this out." She nodded to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist her head falling to his chest as they walked side by side.

"Please," she said agreeing with him. Caroline thought about telling him that she hadn't peeked yet but it felt weird. He was taking this in stride, totally calm and smiling it was nerve-wracking. Was there nothing that didn't faze him?

* * *

Klaus was nervous, definitely. She had his box and he was holding hers as they walked towards the register. She hadn't said anything, why hadn't she said anything yet. Was she waiting until they got back to his place to reject him?

Caroline had a smile plastered on her face as the cashier checked her out and handed her a receipt, "Thanks," she muttered shoving both boxes in her bag along with the receipt and change. Klaus stood by the door smiling timidly she could see his happy exterior starting to crack.

She left the store first Klaus following close behind her as they crossed the black top towards the sidewalk to cross the street. They both stood nervously waiting for the red light to come Klaus silently cursing the street light as he took her hand in his.

* * *

"We have to run," Klaus told her taking her hand in his and stepping onto the street. He tugged on her hand expecting her to follow but she didn't. "You are okay to follow right," gesturing to her stomach thinking she might be nauseous or something. But the look on her face said he should have thought about his words better.

"No, No Klaus I'm not okay to follow," she cracked she cracked on the side of the street as the light became green again. Horns started blaring around the couple from cars trying to get passed but Klaus just stared at her. "We need to talk," she finally said.

Klaus took a deep breath stepping off of the street onto the sidewalk next to Caroline, "I know Love," he replied tucking her hair behind her ears and kissing her lips. "I have full confidence in you and me. What happens next is up to us." Caroline's eyes began to water Klaus thought she was definitely pregnant.

There was no way she would ever admit in such a way that she was worried unless she was overwhelmed in such a way. Smirking he took her hand, "Klaus that was a bad pep talk, but thank you." Caroline told him as the light switched back quickly. "Run," she screamed taking his hand.

"With you, always," he shouted back chasing after her. When they got to the other side he lifted her up in his arms her legs wrapping around his waist. He leaned her against his building kissing her realizing they maybe made a child together something shared, a tie that could never be severed.

"I love you," he murmured against her lips as she relaxed kissing him back she asked him to say it again. He did so over and over so she knew his feelings would never disappear. When he stopped he knew she got the message loud and clear he smiled despite himself.

* * *

"I didn't check the box," she sighed dropping her legs to the ground her small heeled boots hitting the ground with a thud. "Mine, I mean. I got scared and I ran." She placed her hands on his chest playing with what he could only assume was imaginary dust.

"How about we go upstairs," she nodded, "And I run you a bath." Caroline nodded again this time smiling as he nodded too. "And we talk. I have a box of my own you know." she kissed him then and he knew her answer already. Still he wanted to be the guy that did everything right, the traditional guy he had even asked her mother for her hand.

Neither spoke a word as they entered and exited the elevator laughing nervously as Klaus unlocked his front door she walked in ahead of him. sitting herself on his very comfy couch she lay back her head reclining on the armrest. Thankfully the cheese and meat smell had evaporated so she shut her eyes.

* * *

Caroline felt Klaus pick her legs up and place them on his lap as he sat down she smiled when she felt him tugging off her boots. She giggled when he took her socks off his calloused fingers tickling the bottom of her feet. She moaned in appreciation when he began to massage her foot alternating every now and again.

"You're just buttering me up," she mumbled from underneath her hands as she heard him tug on the lamp corn next to him. She heard Klaus chuckle, in all honesty she couldn't believe the things that were happening to her that hadn't officially happened yet. Klaus was proposing to her! Not because she was pregnant or anything just because he loved her and he wanted to.

Then there was the matter of whether or not she was actually pregnant or not, she could just have the flu. Even as she thought this she knew it wasn't true. "Alright enough stalling," she said coming out of his grasp and pulling her bag from his coffee table. It was better to confront things head on.

* * *

"Finally," he mumbled his curiosity getting the best of him he rubbed his hands together as she set both boxes in the center of the table in front of them. "Which one's first," she asked him whispering his hand went out to hers sitting on the couch. He covered it with his own, "Mine first," he told her not backing down.

Caroline scratched the back of her ear nervously totally okay with him not adhering to the ladies come first thing right now. Still how would this play out, engaged and pregnant or just engaged? She didn't have time to think about it anymore as he reached for the blue box the lid sliding open with a slight pop sound.

Klaus watched her face turn to bliss as she saw his gift for her which was in fact a ring. It was the ring he had passed a few weeks ago. He hadn't planned on using it for a long time when he bought it the day after but the days passed and waiting seemed well stupid. They were always supposed to be together.

"Caroline, I had the whole thing planned I swear," he begins making her laugh her hand clutching his free one. "But I'm just going to say this now. I love you, how you sound when you talk and you think I don't understand what you're saying but it sounds great and I do. I get you." He knows he's about to start babbling, so off script.

"i fell in love with the world in you," her tells her, "I fell in love with your spirit. With the frown line on your forehead you deny exists and with the heart in you that makes my own beat just as hard." He sniffles but he blazes on, "After we met you changed me. You liked as I was even as months passed and I thought how incredible is this girl, and she loves me."

Caroline is shaking with anticipation his revelations doing nothing but exciting her further the other box is at the far end of her mind as he rambles on. "I have to make her mine," he slid off of the couch onto one knee by her side the coffee table whining in protest as his body moved it aside.

"Will you do me the honor of marrying me," Klaus finishes not having said enough things about her but enough so she gets how much he wants this the plastic stick in the box be damned. She slides off of the couch onto her knees her eyes glistening with new tears.

This time tears of joy, "Yes," she gasps out as he slides the ring on her finger barely looking at it before she pulls him into a hug. He tightens his hold on her kissing where he can whispering how happy he's going to make her and how everything is going to be just as she always dreamt.

Caroline knew he wasn't lying because she was happy from the day she met him, because her dreams where coming true every day she knew him. "I know," she murmured into his ear happily taking in the moment. She was engaged to this wonderful man.

* * *

"And now my box," Caroline says carefully as Klaus sets them back on the couch he looks at her as she takes the box from the table sitting at his side. Her fingers fumble with the lid and bottom for a bit as she bites her lip trying not to say anything stupid. "Here we go," she gets out still not opening it.

"Let me," Klaus says after observing her, she had yet to open the box making him more nervous. They hadn't discussed it before now but he always thought she would make a great mother. And well he always wanted to be a father, one of the things he had never revealed to anyone. He was excited for this to happen and if she wasn't pregnant he wanted to start trying right away.

He took the box messing with the paper lid, "Wow, this is hard," he thought now that he was holding his future in his hands quite literally. Klaus sucked in a breath as he opened the top pulling out the stick careful not to get the wrong end.

He shut his eyes placing the stick on the table in front of them he felt her scooting up to see just as he had. They look at each other and then turn their heads to the table leaning forward to see. "I think that means…yes." Caroline utters taking the box from his hands.

* * *

She quickly reads over the directions praying that the answer is there even though of course it is you know. It's an intense two minutes after she reads the whole thing in English and French. "It's a yes Nik." She drops the paper tears welling in her eyes again, "It's a yes."

"Just when I thought I couldn't get happier," he says kissing her lips quickly and then her neck trailing down to her stomach. "Hi, I'm glad you're here to help me take care of mom." Klaus whispers into her stomach making her shiver.

Her hands bring his head back up brimming with happiness she kisses him, he wants the baby. He wants her. She kisses him hard her emotions pouring out of her and into him barely feeling when her back hits the couch as he continues kissing her.

* * *

He's brain numbing good at this she can't think straight she can only feel. He makes her feel so many good things as his hands run over her belly and tug at her hair kissing her harder. "So I lied," he murmurs into her neck.

Caroline freezes, "What do you mean," she asks quizzically pushing him off of her so quickly he falls to the ground. He laughs at her, he has the gull to laugh at her. Caroline narrows her eyes at him as his hand extends for her to take.

"That bath I was gonna draw for you, I already did it. It was part of the master plan," Klaus smiles pulling her up bridal style into his bedroom shutting the door behind him. "I think we've earned this," he said as he placed her feet down on the floor.

She was still upset he had played that joke on her, it wasn't even a little funny that he would toy with her like that. She had every right to be mad at him if only she could remember why as he rid her of her shirt. His hands traveling to her hips running across the line there before unbuttoning her jeans his hand coming in to undo her zipper.

Heat flooded the room as he tugged down undressing her she was left standing in her bra and underwear under his leering eye. She crossed her arms making him smile, "You can't stay mad at me long," he said walking around her his hand pulling up his shirt over his head. That wasn't fair.

His shirt gone she watched as he removed his belt hearing it clank on the floor because she refused to look down her eyes battling his as he stripped in front of her. Klaus' pants fell after that along with his boxers as he strode over to her his hands back on her hips.

"Already I can see you caving," he said kissing her. His hands wrapped around her small waist on going down rubbing lightly and the other traveling to the hooks on her bra undoing them. She sighed into his mouth not caring if she lost the battle, she'll win the war when it comes to planning her dream wedding.

* * *

_**AN: Hey guys! thank you for reading and following this little story I've put together. It's not the best but it's not the worst either right?**_

_**Next chapter will be longer than this I promise. Yesterday's was supposed to be with this but I couldn't think of a way to do it till around noon today.**_

_**Guest: Hey thanks for reviewing and the constructive criticism. I've mentioned it time and again in my other stories how awful I am at the upkeep of my grammar. I make my professors cry, not kidding.**_

_**if you read some of my old stuff you might notice I've gotten slightly better though, I am trying. I just get way excited and want to post right away. But thank you for taking the time out and saying something. And thank you for reading! :))**_


	8. Chapter 8 Kol's Gift

Sorry I hadn't updated, I was out of town and then my computer went nuts and I had to fix it.

* * *

Klaus spent the next few days catering to Caroline especially after her doctor affirmed that she was in fact pregnant with his child. His heart swelled with a pride and joy he felt was more elevated than usual every time he wrapped his arms around her stomach.

He felt his love for her growing each moment that passed even now as she lay in his arms holding both of his pillows hostage and drooling a bit. He chuckled burying his smiling lips in the crook of her neck peppering kisses every which way to wake her.

Caroline groaned groggily unamused by Klaus' wakening tactics pushing her elbow into his ribs, "Stop it Nik. Sleep is good." She nodded snuggling back into his pillow as she placed her hand over his on her stomach squeezing it. "Baby needs sleep. Don't deny our child their sleep."

He moved his body to lay her on her back as he hovered over her laying in between her legs his elbows resting beside her head. "It's Monday, you need to go to work Love," Klaus tried to reason with his sleepy fiancée. "No sleep for you." He moved down to her stomach whispering, "Or You."

"I'm going to call your entire family and tell them you're against sleep Nik," she told him with determination in her voice even as she shrugged off his advances. She shook her head at him as she pulled herself from his soft sheets, "They will be none too pleased Mister."

Klaus decided to play along with her little game he placed a hand over his forehead like a damsel in distress feigning hurt. "Oh no what ever will I do with myself," he asked her with a horribly fake southern accent. He caught her smiling and pointed at her, "Ha! You smiled."

"I did not," Caroline reasoned as he got up and started chasing her around his room, "Nik stop!" she said and Klaus froze in his spot three feet away from her. She would have been relieved if it wasn't for the look in his eye, "Don't you dare come any closer!" she told him sternly.

Klaus grinned watching her take an authoritative tone with him, "Is this what I am to expect in the future?" he asked as he moved to her left a predatory look in his eyes as he stalked towards her. She held her hand out to him but he rushed to her taking her hand and wrapping it around his taunt waist.

"You tell me what to do and I follow through," he questioned teasingly, they both knew no one made Klaus do anything he didn't want to do. "I find I like you like this Caroline." he murmured against her lips his other hand cupping her face.

"Like what," she stuttered lamely hating that he made her feel so unsure of herself and so excited all at once like a school girl. He smiled placing his lips on her softly making sure to taste as much as he could she loved that he would risk morning breath just to kiss her so early in the day. She wasn't even cute yet.

"Like mine," he stated simply kissing her again, "I find I like you just as you are," he whispered as he walked her to the bathroom door. He let his hands leave her delectable form and pressed them against the door. "I love you." He kissed her again smiling against her lips as he felt her nails dig into his neck.

"I hate you for this," she grumbled he knew what he was doing, her hormones were so out of whack the last few days and he was just being mean. She scratched her nails down his back as he pulled away from her lips smirking because she had to shower and go to work. They weren't going to finish this now.

Huffing she placed a hand on the door knob and let herself into his bathroom to shower thanking her lucky stars she had a job she loved. She turned on the shower keeping it as warm as possible without actually burning her skin, becoming pregnant had made her paranoid about the simplest things.

She read in a book that hot showers could actually affect the fetus which made her nervous, she kept forgetting to check out of that was a fact or not. She was so unprepared it was insane. Her usually anal self was on overdrive with only Klaus to talk her down.

Her mother had just been a walk in the park when she found out about their news already plotting a spring wedding before Caroline was due. The thought of walking down the aisle pregnant wasn't ideal but to marrying the man of her dreams sure made of for it.

* * *

Plus it seemed after last night's Mikaelson family dinner that both their families agreed to a wedding before the baby came along. She still remembered their shocked faces when she walked in with Klaus on her arm. They thought she would tell them it was too soon to get married, boy were they in for a surprise.

Then they dropped the bomb on them in the middle of dinner, Caroline was pregnant. It was all Kol's fault really singing that stupid song about first comes love. She laughed even now thinking back or at least she would if she hadn't have felt Klaus climb in the shower behind her.

She hut her eyes feeling his eyes on her backside humming with pleasure as she felt his lips on her shoulder. His hands resting on her small hips before coming forward to rest on her tiny bump, "Hate me still," he inquired biting at the shell of her ear before kissing behind it.

She sighed turning to face him, "A little," she smiled bringing his face closer to hers and kissing him until she couldn't breathe. "Now I feel better," she said looking down at his special friend standing at attention as she stepped out of her shower. "Sorry I've gotta run."

She grinned at him, he truly was a sight stuck in the shower unable to chase after her as she quickly exited the bathroom and dressed. She had brought some clothes with her so she wouldn't have to rush home before she met her new client for a consult at a coffee joint down town.

Klaus couldn't believe the little minx of his fiancée, she drove him nearly out of his mind just now kissing him like that and walking out. He supposed he had it coming after teasing her earlier but still he was left with a pretty substantial piece of evidence he would hold against her later. For now it was a cold shower.

* * *

Caroline came home to her apartment after her meeting glad she worked from home most of the time anyways. Removing her coat she checked her voicemails one from Klaus telling her to be careful in her condition and that he loved her. She rolled her eyes at the sappiness and need to care for her secretly loving it.

The other was from Kol surprisingly asking if she and Klaus would meet him at his apartment for something important. Caroline grew worried dialing his number right afterwards to see if everything was alright. She got voicemail but sent both him and Klaus a text setting up a meet that night.

Klaus wasn't sure what to expect from Kol this evening but he took it in stride picking up a lovely looking Caroline at her front door before escorting her to his brother's apartment. He knew Caroline had never been there so they decided it would be easier for her to just ride with him.

* * *

Kol answered his door promptly bemused with the couple before him, "Glad you could make it," he said hugging caroling and shaking his brother's hand. "Do come in," he invited them in gesturing to his comfy red couch Caroline smiled before stepping inside his apartment.

Klaus glowered at him unsure of what to expect making Kol feel like he had the upper-hand, what did they expect an axe? "How prompt of you two," he observed walking over to sit on his coffee table. Klaus nodded which was the only acknowledgement he got. "Wow you two really don't like not knowing what's going on."

Caroline's smile fell at his words, "Kol what's going on," she asked rolling her eyes at his annoying tactics. She wanted him to come out with whatever he had to say, Monday was a hard day for anyone but Monday on top of a surprise kinda sucked.

"Fine," Kol simpered looking over at his brother, "I've got a present for the lovely couple!" he clapped his hands together standing up. Klaus stood with him following him to the corner of the room behind Caroline.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked his little brother gripping his arm which in turn made his brother's smile grow. Kol shook himself of his grasp walking out of the room Caroline turned her face to him smiling.

"It'll be fine," she reassured him even though she had no clue what his brother had up his sleeve at the present moment. It couldn't be bad right? He would have just come out with it in order to cause a bigger problem and find the joy in it.

They hear feet padding towards them, small feet. They look at each other before looking down Kol's hallway to the oncoming noise. Kol laughs as he enters, "You should see your faces," he says when the golden puppy jumps onto Caroline's lap snuggling into her.

"You got us a puppy," Caroline squealed from excitement hugging the lab to her chest as it licked her face making her laugh. Klaus placed a hand on her shoulder and somehow she knew he wasn't okay with this new addition. "Come on Nik get in the spirit," she scolded still not looking at him.

Kol grabbed the puppy from her arms, "I'll just leave you two alone a minute," he walked towards the glass doors leading out to his patio as Klaus came around to sit next to Caroline. She took his hand in hers waiting for him to speak.

Klaus couldn't believe himself he was afraid of a puppy, not his wedding or his baby on the way but a puppy. "What if he hurts you or the baby?" Klaus asked her feeling stupid when she smirked, "It's on honest question Caroline. You could trip on it and hurt yourself," he reasoned.

"I'll have you to protect me," Caroline replied kissing his cheek, "He's perfect, and you can train him to attack Kol." Klaus smiled at that and she knew she had him. "You could train him to pee on Elijah's best suit. Or bite at Rebekah's cute shoes." She went on loving his dimples appearing at her deviousness.

"I do like these ideas," Klaus resigned himself kissing her hand and standing up, "Alright let's go get him. Caroline stood up with the help of Klaus humoring him because she was barely four months pregnant she could handle herself so far. Except around snickers bars, caramel was a weakness right now.

* * *

"You're such a good doggy, I wuv you, yes I do. Yes!" Kol told the puppy affectionately as they slid the glass door open. Klaus buried his face in her shoulder trying to bite back a laugh in order to prolong his brother's embarrassment. Caroline giggled giving them away.

Kol's back stiffened his smile turning to a frown as he let go of the dog who immediately ran around Caroline's feet licking her ankles. He stood up facing them both, "We were bonding," he said clearing his throat. That made them laugh harder.

"I'm sure he knows you wuv him," Klaus teased from behind Caroline making Kol grab at one of the outdoor candles to lug at his brother. "Body shield!" he shouted placing his hands on Caroline and pushing her in front of him. "You wouldn't hurt a pregnant lady would you?"

Caroline stomped on Klaus' foot stepping away just as Kol tossed him the candle landing on the side of his face. The puppy barked at him as well defending the man who wuved him, "You deserved that!" Caroline squealed running behind Kol.

"So that's how it is," Klaus said watching them both, they nodded but looked nervous even with the dog on their side. "Okay then," Klaus turned around walking back inside. Kol and Caroline looked at each other wondering what Klaus was up to.

Klaus could play that game he entered the kitchen grabbing Kol's watering can and filling it to the top, "We can play," he muttered as he shut the water off and walked back.

Kol and Caroline couldn't decide on whether or not to go back inside but Klaus was taking his time to reveal his plan for them. They hadn't heard the front door so he had to still be around, "You go." Hissed Kol. She shoved him however into the door frame just as Klaus appeared.

He poured the water can over his brother enjoying the stunned look on both their faces before Caroline burst out laughing at Kol. She walked over to Klaus kissing him soundly on the mouth. he smiled wrapping an arm around her as his other hand spilled the rest over her head.

She felt cold and wet she couldn't believe Klaus had just done that but he had so she bit his lip, "Not cool Mikaelson!" she exclaimed running inside the apartment looking for something to arm herself with. Kol tossed her a few of the living room pillows for defense as Klaus came in with the water can again.

He was aiming for them both splashing just about anything that got in his way not caring how expensive it was. Kol disappeared when Caroline lunged a pillow at his face before disappearing in the other direction.

His brother appeared behind him loaded with a water gun, "Kol where did you get that," he asked as Kol mercilessly squirted at him drenching his clothes. Kol laughed manically as Caroline came back in with bowls of water tossing one at them both. It was going to be a long night for the puppy.

Just needed some happy so I wrote this... Next chapters will be big events before the ending! I love you all for reviewing, following, favoring, reading and just being you! :))


	9. Chapter 9 Wedding Date

Caroline looked up from her current baby book when Klaus walked in to her apartment she smiled at him noticing all the bags in his hands. Baby products, "Hello," he murmured kissing her lips chastely then moving down to kiss her neck and collarbone before sitting down on the couch next to her.

"I thought you were packing," he said gesturing to the room filled with semi - empty boxes spread out through her apartment she looked at him smiling innocently. "Don't give me that face," he pointed at her when she started pouting at him tossing her book aside.

Caroline tried hard not to laugh as she playfully batted her eyelashes at him as he removed his coat and put away the groceries. "I tried but your child got hungry," she pointed to the cold left over chinese food on the counter.

"Then I packed some of my high school things and started to cry 'cause I was so skinny." she pointed to the boxes stacked by the window, "Then I got tired so I sat down," she threw her hands up as she shrugged smiling at his admonishing face.

he stalked towards her having put everything away, "Okay then. enough of that, we'll just get movers." he waved a dismissive hand in the air like it was nothing. "Now onto more mannered subjects like our wedding," he said as he kissed her temple.

He loved teasing her and these hormones were a trip he enjoyed taking even with the complications of moving and planning a wedding. They couldn't have been happier, "Did you decide on a date?" he asked her as she cuddled herself and her belly into his chest. He knew she knew what he meant so he frowned when she shook her head.

"Your sister said she had a surprise for us," she murmured her hands on his back and his chest running up and down teasingly. "She hasn't called yet," Caroline added as she felt Klaus shift in his seat placing his back on the hand rest. She thought he was too far away from her now.

"My sister, what's that about," he asked smirking at her frown unable to tease him any longer and yet he grinned when she looked up at him shrugging. He placed his hands on her hips placing her on top of him with her legs on either side, the only thing separating them was her ever growing baby bump.

Caroline sighed as she felt his hands leave her hips and run over her belly exciting her, she worried once she got bigger he might not look at her the same way. Now she was nervous of what he'd think of her when she wasn't pregnant. "She should call any minute now," she stammered as his breath tickled her face, his stubble brushed against the skin of her cheek. She hummed with desire for him.

Klaus ran his hands up her back and over her plump breasts to her shoulders then behind her neck pulling her into a searing kiss. He groaned as her nails dug into the back of his neck then down his back only to be disrupted by her ringing phone on the coffee table. It gave him ideas. "Answer it," he growled in her ear.

She reached over to the coffee table moving her hips over him making him groan and making herself whimper as they tried to regain a level head. "Bekah, what's up," she asked into her phone hearing Klaus' sister's animated voice on the other end she wasn't listening because she made the mistake of looking at Klaus.

His eyes dark and his lips parted he looked as if he was about to attack her, in fact he had that same look on his face the morning after they met. She shook her head at him making his smile grow, Rebekah's conversation long forgotten as he gripped her hips guiding her back onto the couch and hovering over her.

He licked his lips as he heard his sister speaking, something about The Plaza in June, no matter. He kissed her lips softly as she continued chatting away with his sister kissing his way down her chest unbuttoning the front of her dress. "I like this," he whispered his teeth digging into her lace bra his tongue dipping inside teasingly.

Caroline was at a loss for words only trusting herself to grunt a yes or no, there was no way she was going to be able to have an intelligent conversation with Rebekah at this moment. Still his sister was persistent. There was no way she could hang up and not have her call back in two minutes so she waited out her torture by the hand of the Mikaelsons. One of them literally.

"I'm gonna have to call you back," Caroline said trying to keep her voice steady as Klaus finished off he buttons of her dress. She groaned when Rebekah insisted on staying on the line rolling her head back onto the couch seat. The blonde tried to ignore how good it felt as Klaus pressed hot kisses on her skin.

"Hang up," Klaus told her no longer enjoying his sister's talking messing up his little game with Caroline but she giggled seemingly enjoy that he was being tortured to. "Caroline," he murmured across her flesh before looking her in the eyes and placing his hand over his head to his collar pulling up his shirt.

She swallowed hard, "Hey Rebekah I've gotta go." Caroline felt Klaus entwine their hands over her head as he began to kiss her sweetly. "Yeah. The Plaza. Cancelation. Five months, I will tell him. Bye," she hung up prompting Klaus to kiss her desperately.

She let his kisses consume her igniting a fire inside of her just like he always did, ever changing always growing. Suddenly her eyes popped open and she shoved her fiancé back making him fall off her small loveseat grunting in pain as he hit the table.

"Caroline," he groaned moving to sit himself up, she looked like she had just digested a bug, "Are you alright there Love?" he asked worriedly getting on his knees and crawling over to her. She was whispering something he couldn't quite make out.

"We're getting married in The freaking Plaza in five months!" she exclaims when his face comes within inches of hers, "That's a month after I give birth Nik, what are we going to do!" she whined into his neck sobbing like the pregnant woman that she was. "I'm going to be so…and the baby." She sobbed.

Klaus let her cry it out soothing her with kind words and rubbing her back as best he could from his place on the floor next to her. When he felt like she had settled he pulled back kissing her lips, "It's okay, I promise." He didn't know how come she was nervous but he was sure it was another thing he had yet to learn about women.

"The thing is Caroline," he kissed her warm cheek her eyes still poufy from crying and beautiful all the same. "I think its perfect timing." She looked up disappointment was evident on her features, "Let me explain." He said taking her hands in his kissing each one of her fingers.

She nodded in approval as he placed her hands on his shoulders his own coming up to cup her face, "Because in four months I know you'll plan the best wedding." He kissed her nose, "We'll have our baby soon after," he kissed her lips. "And a month after, I'll be medically allowed to ravish you."

Caroline blushed at his words making him smile at the effect he had on her, "I'd like to show you an idea of exactly how I plan to take you," he says kissing her lips. He pulls her to him holding her close, his nose buried in her hair, "I love you." he murmurs as he feels her truly relax.

She knows he's right even if it seems bad she knows she can trust him to take care of what she can't. It's a strange but powerful feeling knowing that she can actually rely on him to come through for her when no one else does. "I love you, thank you." Caroline tells him looking him in the eye knowing how much he loves hearing it.

"Enough talking then," he said attacking her mouth with kisses until she falls back on the couch giggling at his antics. He smiles at her pulling back, "I'm so glad I met you," he tells her not giving her a chance to respond because his lips take over hers.

* * *

**_Hey guys sorry so late on the update, it's been a crazy two months. _**

**_Plus I had a birthday just a week ago so I haven't been giving a 100% on my writing. _**

**_New chapters soon! Promise! :))_**


	10. Chapter 10 They Had A Talk

The next two weeks lots of things happened, first Klaus had really hired movers and they cleared out her apartment in less than two days moving it into their new home. Second they had found out that they were having a boy which made Klaus swell with joy along with his bothers and disappointed Rebekah to no end.

Third she had started planning their wedding with some success other than the venue. Fortunately for her she had a best friend who was a wedding planner so she wouldn't have to rely on Klaus' mother so much. She was a nice woman but Caroline had seen Monster- In-Law okay?

Plus if any mother was gonna be involved it would be her own and she firmly stood by that though now she was scouring the boxes in their hoe trying to find her old wedding book. Yes, she had one from the age of nine until now always changing and growing in size.

She was now eating a bag of liquorish a day, literally going through it like candy and she couldn't be stopped. She had never been this big before so obviously it played with her self-esteem the only known cure for those thoughts were Klaus' lingering stares.

He told her it was an incredibly sexy thing to see, her pregnant with his child and while she smiled at his compliment she wanted to laugh at his accent when he said the word "Sexy." She refrained from commenting otherwise as they spent the first night together in their own home that night.

"Success," she cried lifting the book into the air and spinning excitedly before her body got the best of her and she had to race to the bathroom. "_What a waste of good candy,_" she thought as she flushed the toilet and stood up to wash her hands.

* * *

Even though her morning sickness was less frequent it still came on every now and again and not always in the mornings. Definitely at the most inopportune times though like when she was on doggie duty, her puppy really like to play with her senses.

One day Klaus walked in just as Caroline threw up on the sidewalk trying to pick up Max's poop, he really took care of her that one. As she towel dried her hands she felt her fiancés hands wrap around where her waist should be making her lean back into his chest.

"What's all the commotion sweetheart," he asked kissing behind her ear feeling her sag against him as he rocked them back and forth on their feet. "Still getting sick," he asked sympathetically even thought she hated that he didn't understand her when her moods flared.

He figured it was fair considering how his moods changed so often and he didn't have the ability to produce offspring. She loved him anyways and he loved her, "I'll get you soe of those mints you like," he said as she reached for her tooth brush nodding to him.

"Thank you," she gargled calling after him, sometimes that man was too perfect. He had his low moments but he was always so real, so human even when he tried to hide away. She could read him so easy he stopped lying about his past ages ago telling her one night about his awful father.

* * *

She did her best with him and she was happy, so unbelievably happy even with the back pains and the tiredness. It was an easy time because she had him as a supporter, he said he hoped she felt that way in the ER.

Klaus was worried as any man would about his pregnant wife, wife to be he smiled at the thought because really? Who would have thought? His first actual long term relationship with a woman is Caroline and she's perfect.

Who would want anyone else? He opened her side of the bedside table drawer and pulled out the box of cinnamon mints. "Are you sure these are good for you," he asked pointing to the cinnamon label when he re-entered the bath area.

"Nope," she said to him as Klaus handed them to her, her expression grew wary and she placed them on the counter. "I'll look it up later, crackers maybe?" she asked he nodded walking out of their room heading for the kitchen.

Her phone ran in her pocket, for a second she thought it might be Klaus about to read her all the things they had in the pantry but crackers. Then she read 'Mom' on the screen, "Hey mom, what happened?" she asked knowing her mother wouldn't call her unless necessary. Sad but true.

"I was just calling to see about the baby shower, I haven't gotten an invite," her mother droned on as Caroline's grip on the phone tightened. Her eyes widened, she did not need this right now, she was barely halfway through her pregnancy not at the end of it.

* * *

"Fudge bunnies, Mom! Mom! Listen, I'm gonna have to call you back," she said hanging up and dialing Elena the only other maternal person she knew, "I need your help," she exclaimed after the line was picked up.

Stefan's voice rang out from the other end, "What do you need?" he screeched sarcastically, "Bury a body? I knew those hormones would get you but you didn't listen," She grumbled. "Stefan put your wife on the phone or the only dead body I'll need help with is yours."

Stefan passed the phone to Elena who was laughing in the background, "Way to go care, he's brooding again," her old friend said amusement in her tone. "What's up?" she asked Caroline reminding her of her predicament.

"I haven't put together a baby shower and my mom just reminded me," Caroline said quickly as Klaus entered the room yet again with a variety of crackers from fancy to generic to organic. She smiled pointing to the phone and mouthing Elena's name.

"Care relax, I've got it covered, Rebekah and I have a little bit of an unsteady alliance but along with Bonnie we've been hammering out the details." The brunette's words did a lot to sooth her distress so she sat down next to Klaus. "Your mom hasn't gotten her invite because they're being sent tomorrow."

Caroline took a deep breath taking some salted cracked from Klaus' hand which he was so clearly munching on without her. she bite on an end, "Thanks Lena, You guys… are the best." She sobbed feeling Klaus' arm wrap around her shoulders. "I have to go. I'm crying."

Her friend said something about understanding and hung up as Caroline ate and sobbed on her hand filled with crackers as Klaus hummed a quiet tune to calm her. She smiled at his effort sitting up, "Thanks," she mumbled eating her crackers.

* * *

"Sunday night dinner," he reminded her as she stood up, "My mother will understand if we cancel, we could stay here and watch movies." Klaus suggested, "Teach Max how to fall to the ground and play dead when we yell 'Bang' it could be fun."

Caroline grins standing in front of where he still sat on the bed, "I want to go, I have to get out as much as I can before you deem me to pregnant for society and put me on bed rest." He looked slightly disappointed but agreed nonetheless.

Caroline sighed thinking about work, at least she could still work from home and it wasn't stressful it actually made her feel at ease. She let Elena and Bonnie handle the more difficult clientele while she went over details and checked dates so far it was running smoothly.

"I'll go get Max in the carrier," he mumbled like a child who'd been scolded she could almost laugh at that. She kissed him as he stood soothing whatever was worrying him about going to dinner. 'I'll be fine," he told her exiting the room. "Max!" he exclaimed calling their door from the stairs.

"Kol will want to see you." Caroline called after her puppy hearing as his furry paws hit the floor she could hear Klaus trying and failing to catch him. He was a mama's dog all the way, she turned back slipping out of her maxi dress and deciding on a quick rinse in fresh water.

By the time Klaus had Max in the carrier and strapped in the car Caroline was putting on her mascara and lip gloss having changed into a more dinner appropriate attire. Klaus smiled at her in greeting as he walked over to their walk in closet to switch shirts.

"That dog is more trouble than he's worth," Klaus sighed hearing his fiancé tiny steps behind him a mock disappointment look on her face as she fought to keep the humor from her eyes. "You think it's funny he only listens to you and Kol don't you," he asked.

"A little," she said holding her thumb and pointer finger a part a little bit to show him how much, "But I appreciate you effort," she said straightening out his collar. "It will not go unnoticed." Caroline stressed as her hands travelled lower than the hem of his button up shirt. "Promise."

* * *

Before dinner Caroline and his mother walked into Mikael's old den leaving Klaus to his own devices, "what could they possibly be discussing," he wondered aloud staring at his drink. His brother's sat around him, his sister late as usual.

"Yeah, I'm hungry. Dinner starts at eight," Kol said looking at his watch and then showing Elijah, "It's eight twenty-five." He was hit over the head with a pillow as Rebekah walked in, "What was that for," he whined tossing the pillow back at her.

"For whatever stupid thing you were saying before I walked in," she said bored already but smiling when she got nods of approval from her other brother's. "I thought I was late, Where's Caroline and dinner," she asked shutting up when Klaus looked up from his glass.

"With mother," he mumbled looking over at Kol, "How long have they been in there," he asked because it felt like hours. What could they possibly have to discuss that none of them could be present for? It worried him.

"It's been forty-nine minutes," he cried dramatically throwing his head on his sister's lap where she sat on the arm rest next to him. She flung him off, "This family's so violent. Look even Elijah can't look at us, there he is sulking in the corner or the living room." Kol pointed at him as the den door opened.

* * *

Caroline exited first looking tentative but smiling nonetheless, "Let's eat," she said cheerfully making her way over to the dining hall. Klaus caught up with her half way there wrapping her arm in his and looking at her imploringly.

While she enjoyed having something over him she didn't know how much she like what she had over him. "She'll explain once we get to the table," she said trying to cool his dominating stare. "Love you," she said kissing his cheek before taking her chair.

"So what is it," Kol asked feeding Max scraps from his plate where everyone could see, Caroline had expected him to be the first to cave. Klaus still had more staying power, that she could vouch for. She externally rolled her eyes and continued to eat her food.

"Ten minutes Kol," his mother reprimanded him, "We've been here ten minutes and you want to know something that isn't of you concern." Kol at least looked guilty for a second before 'accidently' dropping some of his food on the floor.

As the dog lapped it up Esther continued to stare at her son, "Fine. If you must know I was talking to Caroline," she said looking over at her future daughter in law and her very anxious fiancé right next to her. "I was discussing the estate, she is part of the family now. That's all I'm saying." Klaus choked on his mashed potatoes while his sister giggled.

* * *

_**AN: New chapter, new developments! Thank you as always for reading and reviewing! :)) Getting closer to their happy ending!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Mood Swings

**Last Week at Dinner**

* * *

"What do you mean you were 'Discussing the Estate'," Klaus questioned after downing his wine to clear his throat. He felt Caroline's hand land on his arm trying to talk him down but he ignored it, "What did you do," he asked his mother his voice close to thundering.

"Stop glaring at me Caroline, I can feel it and it's not gonna work," Klaus said not sparing her a glance as he continues to look at his mother his elbows on the table as he waves his hands around. "Well?" he asks imploringly.

This time however Caroline stands up throwing her napkin down on the table as she storms out of the dining hall Max following quickly behind her without another word. She doesn't give him time to call after her, what was his problem anyway. It was a perfectly good evening and he was wrecking it.

Klaus huffs in annoyance running a hand down his face before standing up to follow her his chair scratching the hard wood as he scoots out of it. He tosses his napkin turning swiftly not caring where t lands, "Excuse me," he mutters.

"With pleasure," his mother bites back her fingers rubbing her temples, he was always so rash and in the end it would always cause him trouble. "Eat," she commanded her other children whose mouths were still open as well as their ears hoping to catch a bit of their conversation.

* * *

"Caroline, wait," he called after as she strode passed the stairs and out the back to the patio, at least she wasn't planning on leaving. She didn't stop however she moved faster if it was possible further onto the garden grounds making him jog to keep up a few steps behind her.

Finally she stopped all out of fumes her hands grasping at the sides of her dress digging her nails and still refusing to acknowledge his existence. "Max, go!" she commanded her puppy to go back inside pointing her finger behind her watching as the dog stopped spinning around her legs and took off.

She felt Klaus behind her she supposed waiting for her to make the first move, "_Typical,_" she thought as she refused to let her own befuddled emotions get the best of her. Instead she went with the facts, "You were yelling at dinner." She said.

"_Really Caroline, that's the best you got_?" she berated herself, her head tilted instinctively when she heard him sigh behind her. "I understand your curiosity, what I don't understand is your paranoia." She finally said it. She knew to an extent she could blame the way he grew up.

But beyond that, he had grown up and he owned who he was on everything it was just these small moments that brought out the dark in him. "I'd never really seen you raise your voice at anyone before, especially not you mother." Caroline felt his hand on her right slowly sneaking its way around her growing waist.

He knew he was being an arse but he couldn't stop himself he heard his voice and saw his erratic movements but he couldn't help it. Fear of the unknown was a problem and no he had to clean up the mess. "I…Caroline."

He clicked his tongue trying to formulate words as his other arm wrapped around her thankful she hadn't pulled away. "There's a lot about me that I wish I didn't carry around all the time," his nose trails down her neck her hair tickling him. "I'm sorry, truly."

"She just wanted to include us in her will," she sighs her hands landing over his entwining their fingers, "She wanted to talk to you alone about it after diner." Caroline had enough of his silence so she turned looking up at his eyes.

They were soft and looking at her as if pleading for forgiveness he would never ask for and she would readily give. She wrapped her arms around his waist burying her head in the middle of his chest as she felt his hand come up into her hair tangling itself there.

* * *

"What's that," Klaus asked feeling movement beneath her dress having a flashback to that alien movie he saw as a child. He pulled back his eyes almost popping out as Caroline laughed. It hadn't stopped, "Is that," he asked as Caroline nodded her head.

"Yes, Oh My God," she squealed taking one of his hands and leading it to the direct spot their son was kicking. "He's actually doing it!" she laughed at Klaus' face he was stunned at what was occurring before him.

"How does it feel," he asked kissing her lips their tough moment forgotten now that his son decided to remind them they weren't alone anymore.

She swallowed excited, "It feels, ah I don't know. So incredible and ow, that one hurt," she said pressing a hand to her side, "Don't make Mommy go in there!" she told their son.

He laughed for the first time his tension decreasing immensely feeling at her stomach until he stopped, "You're perfect," he said kissing her again softly as if thanking her for being with him.

"You're not alone anymore," Caroline murmured against his lips, "It's all of us now," she assured him had hand on his cheek as she kissed him back.

* * *

**Present**

* * *

Caroline bit her lip looking at her reflection in the full length mirror she thought was a good idea once, when her son was smaller. When it was easier to think it was a baby not fat, she highly doubted she was pushing out a fifteen pound baby.

She frowned as she dropped her towel reaching for her body butter rubbing over her stretch marks sighing in defeat. She heard Klaus come into their bedroom shuffling around his drawers wondering what he was up to yet mostly she ignored him still trying to rub the butter over her stomach.

* * *

Klaus entered their bedroom smiling at the already made bed, it was his chore but she usually slept in so he never got to it. He went to his shirt drawer trying to find the envelope he had stuffed in there three days ago but it had somehow disappeared from its spot.

He checked he next drawer to no avail his eyebrows furrowing as he checked his sock drawer thinking maybe he had moved it. Caroline couldn't have found it yet, it was too important to not get right before she saw it.

He made his way over to their joint bathroom not hearing the water running anymore and knowing she hated to change in the bathroom anyways. He knocked waiting for her to invite him in but got no response worrying he barged in, "Caro" he cut off.

* * *

She looked at him through the mirror her hand ceasing all movements when she saw his mouth part as he leaned against the door frame letting in a draft. She wasn't sure if it was him or the air that made her skin shiver and her goose-bumps reappear.

"You look as stunning as ever," he murmured finding use in his feet after remembering how to walk. Caroline looked enchanting, her belly filled with his child was indeed a sight lately she had been more shy than ever around him.

"Nik, get out," her hands went around her trying to cover herself up with absolutely no help from him. "I'm busy," she huffed tossing the lid of the jar at him missing completely as he ducked his head.

"Nope," he said grinning, "I think you need help," he stalked over to her as she stepped back he could see the reservations on her face and in her posture. He wanted to make her smile and laugh, most days she was bright but on rare days like today he took care of her.

"Just wait outside I'm almost done," she frowned knowing he wasn't about to listen to her. He was going to try to bring her out of her bad mood and while secretly he loved to watch his failed attempts today she wasn't up for it.

"Just a bit," he said tacking some butter in his hands and running it down her sides and back to where she couldn't reach. "Done," he announced picking up her towel from where it was at her feet.

She rolled her eyes lifting her hands in the air as he wrapped the towel on her smirking all the way, "Come on, I want to show you something," he said mysteriously knowing it would intrigue her even if she be no means wanted to dress herself yet.

* * *

He walked over to his shirt drawer again digging inside for her favorite shirt spotting his envelope underneath and breathing a sigh of relief. Picking out the shirt he smiled walking back to where she sat on the edge of the left side of their bed.

He walked to her side of the room rummaging through her intimates until he found something he liked and grabbed it striding back to where she say drying her hair. "Hand's up," he called as he tucked her head into the first hole of the shirt and then helped her with the arms.

Caroline could not believe this man was dressing her, "This is ridiculous," she muttered refusing to be in a good mood though she tried to fight it as she saw Klaus sink down to the floor before her.

"What are you doing," she asked as he went on ignoring her as he separated her legs her mind racing in like eight different directions as she felt her body heat up from contact.

The feel of his hand running up her legs was so intense she had to shut her eyes, the moment she felt like relaxing she heard the floor board creak as he went to stand up. Her eyes opened meeting his wolfish grin his hands coming to her sides forcing her to stand.

Klaus finished helping her get ready happy her mood was changing because he had another thing he wanted to discuss with her later on. "I want to show you what I did," he said taking her hand to shower her what he spent the better half of the morning doing.

* * *

She left herself be dragged along the corridor to her son's room where she wasn't allowed to set anything up until Klaus was done doing whatever he had planned on doing. It was a surprise until now she guessed.

"I finally finished and I want you to be the first to see it," he said walking around her as they reached the door placing his hand over her eyes. Klaus swung the door open allowing Caroline to step inside with him. "What do you think?"

Caroline felt him move his hands out of the way his hands staying at her hips as she began to carefully open her eyes hoping she wouldn't hate whatever it was. "I figured you would want this done before the shower," he whispered in her ear.

She gasped as her eyes finally came open her hands coming to her mouth, her mood instantly boosted. "Oh Nik, I love it. All of it," she cried moving into the room her bare feet touching the soft fluffy yellow roll out carpet.

Looking around she saw he had kept in theme with her design ideas, she had only spoken to him about it once and she was touched he remembered. The greyish white on the walls matched the crème furniture they had purchased and had yet to set up.

The walls were adorned with outlined drawings of woodland creatures showcasing Klaus' natural eye for creative design. He mapped out the floor plan literally with tape on the ground a paper over by the "crib" section drew her attention.

* * *

Walking towards it she heard Klaus follow closely behind her like she might fall or pass out from non-existent fumes considering the wall looked dry already. Who knew why he did the things he did.

The paper had an arrow pointing upwards on the wall making Caroline's eyes follow it as Klaus reached out for her hand behind her taking it. He had another surprise for her, one that really brought tears to her eyes.

There were three frames set up on the side of where the crib would sit, each one had a silver coating the glass shielding the perfect photos. One was Klaus giving his best blue steel not even a year old, the next was herself bemused and pointing at the camera.

The last photo was the first photo they had of their son, his sonogram sitting perfectly with their portraits. "I love you so much right now," she said pulling him into a hug. He didn't hesitate to hold her, "Stop playing with my emotions," she laughed as he patted her back.

"I take it you like it," Klaus said feeling her nod her head and his shirt become moist from her tears. "Now how about we get some ice cream and watch a movie," he suggested already knowing she would agree.

* * *

_**AN: Thank you for taking the time out to read this story! :))**_


	12. Ch 12 The Color Is Blue

_**Hey guys, back early! :))**_

* * *

"Nik, hurry," Caroline called behind her trying to get him to come down the stairs with her at the same time as she put on her other earring. Her shoulder hurt considering her bag was so heavy and she couldn't figure out why she needed so much inside of it.

So maybe she needed all the stuff inside, cream, back up deodorant, wallet, keys, makeup kit, hair clips, flats, and some snacks. It was just the usual stuff but it felt like she was carrying a parachute. Her feet hurt and her back, her breasts. She didn't understand how her body was still functioning.

She also couldn't understand why Klaus was taking so long they started getting ready at the same time granted she had already picked out her outfit like the awesomely efficient person she could be. He had no excuse he was a guy, it was so east to pull on a button up and a silk tie with black slacks and shiny shoes.

* * *

"I'm moving as fast as I can Love," he said stepping in beside her as he finished pulling own his shirt having it stick slightly to the wet places considering he had just rushed out of their closet. He placed his wallet in his back pocket along with his phone in the front reaching for her bag after he finished tucking his shirt into his pants.

She helped him with his belt buckle smiling as she shook her head, "Thank you," he kissed her hand before picking Max up from the floor. The little nuisance had gotten heavy in the last few weeks mostly due to the fact that he ate when Caroline did.

He enjoyed it because that meant the three of them would go on walks around the neighborhood afterwards. Caroline chasing after Max and Klaus chasing after her making sure she didn't hurt herself or put herself in harm's way.

Mostly to just have some quiet time without phones or worries for a bit still he tried not to bother her by asking what was wrong, he knew it was about her mother. She cancelled this morning saying she had to go into work instead of stopping by like they had planned.

He held her bag and Max in his other hand already strapped into his green harness ready for the road tip he was about to endure. Klaus kissed her cheek looking in her eyes as they silently came to an understanding beginning their pace down the stairs Caroline was still in a hurry though.

He would prefer not to have to go at all. It wasn't that he didn't want to be there it was that he hated social gatherings where he would be center stage along with his fiancée. Today he was planning on making an effort and it helped that Caroline made him promise to drink for the both of them.

Their parents didn't get on quite just yet and no one had let Caroline lift a finger throughout the whole process. She was starting to get annoyed at just about everything because of it .The doctor said she had to take it easy even if they were already out of the woods. Caroline wasn't sure what that meant.

She had asked Klaus what that meant, "**_Out of the woods_**," he said he figured they were out of the danger zone, Kenny Logins style. She laughed but didn't agree, maybe it was her over active mother instinct kicking in but she didn't feel like she was out of the woods she felt like she was just in a different part of the woods.

Just as dangerous but different, something could still happen and wreck everything but she knew it was pessimistic thinking and Klaus of all people didn't like her thinking that way. He said she stole his thunder -that was his thing apparently. She pouted slouching in her chair hating her seat belt.

* * *

"Bekah's gonna kill me," she mumbled as they reached the bottom, "Your mother's gonna kill you," she pointed at him with mock anger. It was his idea to sleep in this morning and take a long bubble bath together now they were late. "It started at one, it's now," she checked her watch, "One-eighteen."

Klaus nodded humoring her as he opened their front door taking the keys from the side table bowl where he kept them in and lead her outside so he could lock the door. "And you never liked to be fashionably late to a party," he quipped earning himself a glare as she climbed into the passenger seat.

Klaus laughed as he shut the door jogging to his side of the car and getting in on the driver's side, "We both know I'm right," he said giving her a knowing look as she tried to protest. He turned the engine over checking his mirrors as he prepared to back out.

"Ah, that's not true and I'll tell you why," She said intent on proving him wrong even if he was a little right because she hadn't meant to be late today. Her hair just would not cooperate like it usually did that was all she wasn't nervously trying to avoid her own party.

"My thirteenth birthday party I-" she said before Klaus braked quickly and started shaking his head laughing because he knew where she was going with this story, "It wasn't my fault we got a flat tire and were late to the park!" She crossed her arms in annoyance.

He laughed harder as he backed out of the driveway the look on her face slaying him, "But it was your fault when you ran off while your mom was trying to fix the tire." She uncrossed her arms choosing to look out of the window instead on arm leaning against the window, "You just had to throw a tantrum and storm off didn't you?" he said.

She scrunched her nose cursing her mother for ever telling that story at dinner, "Look how was I supposed to know that I was nowhere near the damn park?" she asked mad at him for proving her wrong and also for making her smile. "I just thought it would hurry along if I started walking."

"You got lost," he teased cutting off the rest of what she was going to say in a sing song voice as she punched his arm lightly, "Ow," he whined chuckling as she pointed a finger at him. "You're lucky that officer found you at all." Klaus said mocking her keeping his eyes on the road.

"I was like a half a block away sitting on a bench mad as hell okay," she said diplomatically, "Anyways that's not the point. The point Nik is that I show up when it counts." Caroline smiled as his own grin disappeared and he cleared his throat. That shut him up pretty quick.

"You're right Love, and look at that, we're here already," he said glad to have finished with that conversation. He had turned a twenty-five minute drive into a fifteen minute one. He unbuckled his seat belt and walked around the car.

* * *

Elena's house looked good decorated with blue and yellow balloons splayed out in the front yard with a sign on the door reading 'Mikaelson baby on the way' in calligraphy. He and Caroline had been very specific on not wanting to have a sickening version of a baby shower with weird bird cutouts.

Klaus helped her step out of the car still holding her purse as they made it to the front door Caroline held onto Max's leash as Klaus' knocked on the front door. They were both unsure of what to expect considering the event was kept secret from them both. It was hard for Caroline to relinquish control she was a party planner after all.

The bright red front door swung open revealing Stefan and Elena looking tired, hurried and overall excited to see the couple before them. "Hurry, it's so ostentatious out there I don't know what to do with myself," Stefan whispered to him.

Elena nodded reluctantly agreeing with her husband, Rebekah had sprung a lot of ideas on her and Bonnie. A few they literally couldn't say '**_No_**' to. The brunette reached an arm out pulling Caroline and in turn Klaus inside of their family home.

Klaus chucked, "Well my sister and mother can get out of hand," he said conceding Stefan's point remembering all the parties he was forced to go to growing up, "It's not like it's the first grandchild. I'll bet I hate half the people out there," Klaus muttered to Stefan making him smile.

He felt sort of kin with the man, it was funny how it had worked out consider in their girls were best friends. It seemed he and Stefan had a '**_Bro-mance'_**, or whatever Caroline liked to call it when she teased him about it.

Caroline heard that and gave him a withering stare before removing her sweater to reveal her floral more of her party frock that perfectly matched her shoes and Klaus' tie she noticed. She blushed unable to stay mad because of his kind gesture.

She knew he hated coupley things like that but she loved them. The blonde kissed his cheek tugging at his tie, "I like this," feeling his smile on the side of her face his stubble tickling her skin. "I love this," she said quietly as her hand scooted over to his heart and then to his neck bringing him in for a small kiss.

Klaus was happy to have her in a pleasant mood considering they only had Bonnie, Kol, Stefan and Elena for moral support. Last he checked in the guest count was nearing sixty and that was two weeks ago. He wasn't even sure he knew sixty people considering he never ventured outside his inner circle.

"We should get out there," Stefan said breaking their moment pointing to the backyard where the party waited. Elena smacked his arm shaking her head before pulling him in that direction. "I did nothing," he tried to explain but she tugged him outside anyway murmuring a few choice words to him.

* * *

Klaus laughed, "He's right. No running now," he said with a mock teasing in his voice making Caroline roll her eyes at him as he tightened his grip on her waist. They heard footsteps which made Max start to bark louder than he had in some time. "He does that a lot," he sighed pressing his forehead to hers.

Max ran as Caroline's grasp on his leash slipped doing her no good both of them turned in the direction of the imposer finding Kol animatedly walking towards them. Caroline began to smile her hand coming up to wave considering Kol looked excited to see them at least that was what she thought until he was on his knees rubbing Max's belly.

It was Klaus' turn to roll his eyes pointing his head to the exit as she agreed they held their hands over Kol as they stepped over the reunited em, lovers? Exiting was the most nerve racking thing Caroline had done all day including picking out her '**_Thank You_**' cards to send out after today.

* * *

She felt Klaus next to her his hand squeezing hers as she opened her eyes the sight before her was beautifully over the top and done so wonderfully. She head Klaus take a breath as they stepped off of the porch the crowd of guests starting to swarm them with congratulations.

Klaus felt overwhelmed with the whole event his friends and family had done a spectacular job, bits and pieces looked a tad over-done like the feathers in the cupcakes but it was still tasteful. That was a good word for it, he heard Caroline mutter, "I need a drink," making him smirk as he hugged Rebekah.

Soon they were all acquainted and set up with drinks non-alcoholic because it wasn't fair that Caroline wasn't allowed to drink. The sentiment had Caroline close to tears but no cigar as they toasted their approaching future excited for what was in store.

She tried not to think about how much everything cost but she couldn't help it the planner in her kept calculating everything up. Her hand gripped Klaus' when she estimated the number mouthing it to him he shook his head not understanding.

They had never discussed money and had even bought the house together sharing the cost with her savings and his. Still she had seen his mom's house and his old apartment and how much his work actually went for having been a part of his openings the last few months.

She knew he was well off but she was worried she would lose herself in letting him take care of her and the baby. His name had yet to be decided. She looked down to her side there were actual freaking blue petals on the ground. Blue and white in different sizes she felt the need to sit down and get some air.

Klaus felt her sway making him wrap a firm arm around her back keeping her in place his eyes asking if she was fine. Her pale face did nothing to soothe him so he walked her over to the table next to the cake and sat her down.

"Thanks," she mumbled as he got her a drink from one of the waiters, "Oh God she had waiters at her baby shower," she needed to calm down. "This is good actually," she told him pointing to her drink trying to keep the anxiety from her voice. He didn't buy it.

Klaus sat down next to her ignoring Rebekah's calls for them to begin the games potion of the party waving her off when she came close to them. "We could play our own game," he suggested to Caroline making her smile a little.

"What kind," she asked humoring him but he looked at her as if he himself wasn't sure making her smile grow. He was perfect, helping her out and making up crap for her to distract her without even knowing what was wrong.

Klaus leaned into her touch as her hand came up to his face her eyes filled with adoration, "What's his story," he asked pointing at an older man with brown and gray hairs who was eating an appetizer. "Make one up and give me a reason," he said thinking up a game.

"Seriously," she asked but he only nodded Caroline couldn't believe she was doing this, her mind thought up like eight different things, "He's a party crasher from Brooklyn here to steal your mother's heart." She pointed at his mother who was now standing directly in front of them looking the other way.

* * *

The man in question looked up but not at them just a little to their left as Klaus' mother turned her head smiling over her shoulder as she waved back. The man walked over to Esther as she continued smiling flirtatiously his drink in hand looking pretty darn suave if you asked Caroline.

He ran a hand through his hair looking from them to his fiancée, "Dear Lord, I think you're right," he said his eyes wide as she began to snicker next to him. "Not funny that's my mother," he cried from besides her making her burst out louder.

"What are you two on about," Rebekah asked from her end of the table where she sat with Elijah and his new girlfriend. There was a curious look in her eye almost mad too like she was upset she wasn't included in their little pow wow.

"Nothing," they both said in unison looking at her and then each other only to break out laughing again drawing a fair amount of attention to them. "So presents," Klaus said standing up bemused and feeling at ease with his love at the moment.

Caroline looked up at her soon to be husband, "You're the best you know," she said as a line began to form with people waiting to have them open their presents. At least they would stock up on products. It seemed no matter how well off Klaus and her were they might go broke just buying baby things and and baby needs.

* * *

_**An: Sorry if it felt like a filler chapter, will be better next time! More friends coming in with more scenes like Bonnie, Stefan, and some more Kol! :)**_


	13. Ch 13 Love In The Making

_**Hey there, didn't today just feel like a Monday?**_

* * *

"Klaus can you step out with me a sec," Caroline asked using her head like she did when she was angry to point behind them. He nodded a little unnerved and very unsure of what he had done to warrant the name change as he began following after her.

"Caroline, what's wrong," he asks as he reaches her leaning against his SUV looking frazzled as ever. She shushes him instead of answering wrapping her arms around his back stunning him for a moment. "It's alright," he says turning from on edged groom to comforting fiancé.

"_Stupid wedding meetings." _he thought. He swears his sister is messing it all up on purpose, it's not her wedding it's there's and if she wants one she should just ask her boyfriend to ask her. Although he rolls his eyes at what she would say "**_That's not how it works_**." before storming off.

Today was supposed to be the last meeting before Caroline was officially put on bed rest considering how close she was to actually giving birth. If she kept working as hard as she usually did there would be trouble, Klaus stopped listening after that and made sure Caroline knew she was in his charge from then on out.

She insisted she was fine but every day she grew more tired, more defensive and more scatted than before. She placed the olive oil in the fridge and the milk in the cabinets one day after shopping and then realized she actually needed the break everyone was giving her.

No one knew what it was like to be in her position except their mothers and even now it's different, so no one knew exactly how to help Caroline. Except just be there for her so that's what they did, they took over her work and home life making sure everything was alright for her.

Caroline takes a deep breath her nose filling with his magnificent scent if she wasn't so tired and her feet didn't hurt as much as they did this moment oh and also if her son wasn't blocking them from getting any closer. She would have so jumped him. "You feel nice," she nuzzled into his embrace.

Caroline instantly felt better wrapped in his arms, "Thanks, sorry it all got to be too much," she said sighing as she clutched his t-shirt, "Is it just me of were those to colors the same?" she said laughing dryly. She couldn't tell what his face looked like considering her head was still against his chest.

"I think one had a stain," Klaus says trying to make her laugh. He feels her lips curve into a smile though as he runs his hand through her soft curls. "We'll figure this out," he tells her as she looks up finally and he can look into the still blue of her eyes. "Napkins are very important," he said with mock seriousness making her laugh.

She straightens up looking at him both amused and annoyed at him with a pout on her lips he wants to kiss off, "We should get back," she muttered not sounding like it was the best idea in the world. Klaus made a decision that would probably bite him in the ass later but right not it was what they needed.

* * *

"Oh there you are Nik," his sister apparated, "_Just the one I was looking _for," he thought looking at his sister as he stopped in front of the truck with a 'white' piece of weird fabric. "I've lost the table settings." Rebekah informed them.

"That's great, you can find them along with anything else today, Caroline and I are calling in sick on wedding décor for today." He felt Caroline shift as he spoke making him smirk as he held her in place looking down at her his eyes focusing solely on her face mouthing "_Trust me_."

"You can't call in sick on wedding planning Nik," his sister said rolling her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Because hello? It was. The wedding was in a few short weeks and they barely had the venue, band, colors and cake picked. They were lucky to have her.

"Fine," Klaus conceded shrugging as he helped Caroline into the passenger side, "We'll call in dead." He shouted behind his shoulder to his sister. She must have not taken that very well because Caroline stifled a giggle as she looked in the side mirror of the door. "Bye," he waved walking around the front.

* * *

"I can't believe we ditched wedding planning today," Caroline exclaimed as she chewed through the rest of her turkey leg. They were driving away from the meeting when Caroline lowered down her window spotting a fair nearby. She had insisted they go and Klaus agreed upon hearing her stomach grumble.

"Are you sure you don't want any." She asked jutting the leg in his direction. He shook his head laughing until she shoved him into one of the big stuffed animals they were passing. He held on to her hand however making her sway.

He stilled a serious look marring his features at what might have happened he looked her over mentally making sure she was fine. "I'm sure you enjoyed it more than me Love," he assured her as he shook himself of all the fluff that accosted his shirt.

He wrapped an arm over her shoulders as he kissed her when he was sue she was fine, "But it does taste good on you." Klaus added bemused as she looked around to see if anyone had heard his salacious words.

"Nik," she said softly blushing and hating that fact that after close to a year and everything they had done he still had that effect over her. Klaus cupped her jaw leaning in for a kiss a small smile on his lips. "I wish I could get on the rides," she said against his lips.

"There's still one ride you can get on," Klaus winked as she smiled so much she felt her cheeks in her eyes, "There's no need to wait or" he whispered in her ear. She shivered nodding, "Beg, you just have to come home with me." His lips collided with hers making her heart lurch.

"Let's go home." Caroline murmured against his skin tossing her food away, "I want to take a nap." She said giggling when his face fell. "Talk to your son, I'm exhausted." He jogged after her as she shrugged to get to her door because God forbid she did it herself.

* * *

Bonnie was at their door when Klaus pulled into the drive a funny look on her face but overall she seemed normal. Caroline had fallen asleep long before they had made it home her hands over her growing belly a sight the made his heart swell up even more each time.

He had a surprise for Caroline, sort of a push gift but it wasn't exactly ready yet. He needed to finish up the last few he'd done and there was still more to come. It was Caroline who gave him the idea to take photos of her growing belly but Klaus always had to take it a step further.

He humored her in taking a photo for her each time she asked but he was working on his own sketch collection of moments like this. He had pages upon pages and each one was bound to the hard leather book he had made.

* * *

Shutting the engine off Klaus waved at Bonnie from Caroline's window side pointing to a sleeping Caroline. She smiled waving back at him nodding her head as she began moving to meet them in the drive.

Caroline woke when she felt the car stop, "Hey," she mumbles sleepily to Klaus before swinging her head to the right where Bonnie was lightly knocking on her window. "Hi," she said waving as she removed her seat belt and rubbing her neck as Bonnie swung her door open.

Caroline smiled happy with the surprise, "Why did you leave?!" her friend exclaimed giving her a hug, "Kol stopped by right afterwards with Max." she pulled back letting Klaus help her out of the SUV. Caroline looked as confused as Klaus but her hand went to Klaus' mouth before he said something that got him in trouble.

Bonnie saw this and marginally calmed down, it was a big deal but it was just Kol he hadn't meant anything by it right? She shook her head starting to explain, "We were all fine until your sister left the table to get a drink," Bonnie said accusingly pointing at Klaus.

Klaus decided he had better keep out of this conversation knowing anything having to do with his sister's or Kol's antics would surely lead to trouble. He stepped back trying to get the door open, "Then he came up to me and mauled my face," she cried making him turn to face her.

"What," Klaus and Caroline said at the same time unbelieving of the words Bonnie spoke because it was so crazy. It wasn't beyond Kol to do that it's just the way Bonnie looked. She looked like she had kissed him back. "And I kissed him back," she confirmed burying her head in her hands.

"I'll just start some tea," Klaus said dismissing himself as they entered the house stalking off to the kitchen on his right. Caroline dropped her purse on the floor embracing her best friend hearing Klaus in the kitchen actually making tea comforted her.

* * *

"He's very british," Caroline said as she pulled back leading her to the couch where they could discuss the event further. If Bonnie should choose to, Caroline hoped yes. "So," she said leaving the floor open for conversation slipping off her shoes.

Bonnie sighed throwing herself on the couch beside Caroline, "I see that," she muttered leaning against Caroline as they held each other. "Why the hell did he do that?" she asked near the blonde's belly. "I was just saying how cute Max looked. That's all." She sighed.

"Maybe he likes you," Caroline uttered not fully believing Kol was capable of having actual feelings, well except for Max. But max was kind of a dog, part of the family but a dog nonetheless. She smirked at the thought of a love triangle coming into play with the three.

"What are you smiling about," Klaus asked as he strode into the living room with a tray set up of tea, cups, saucers and spoons. "Chamomile, a little honey right?" he asked Bonnie before pouring some honey into her glass after serving her.

Bonnie nodded thanking him and placing the saucer on her lap, "Yeah, what's with the grin," she asked nudging Caroline. The blonde wasn't sharing though making Bonnie very curious and happy Caroline had a way of bringing comfort where it was needed.

She was also helping take her mind off of a certain Mikaelson of her own. Except Kol wasn't hers, not even a little bit and that kiss was doomed to never repeat itself. "I was just thinking, Kol does sorta have the hots for you." Klaus spit out his own tea.

"Hear me out," Caroline had no idea where she was going with this but she hoped she was right Bonnie looked eager to hear what she thought so she continued. "I think he likes you. And I don't think he's going to stop trying to kiss you. Especially if you kissed him back. You made it okay."

"I did not make it okay!" Bonnie cried, "I…I just- um," Bonnie put her cup out for Klaus to refill which he did. "This can't be good for you to hear," she said looking at a blushing Klaus. He cleared his throat but said nothing as he stood up to go back into the kitchen.

"He's fine," Caroline said waving them off as she blew on her tea, "Was he like really into it? Was it hard like teeth clashing or was it soft and sweet?" she inquired making Bonnie hide in her hands again. "Come on tell me exactly how it happened!" she gave her best pout look.

Bonnie felt a shudder run through her as she looked up at Caroline a smile forming on her face at the memory of their kiss. She shut her eyes going back to only an hour ago before she stormed out of the Mikaelson Manor leaving a stunned Kol behind sighing happily. "Okay fine," she relented.

* * *

_**AN:Thank you to all of my reviews especially the guests who(m) I can't thank personally! I love hearing what you think!**_

_**Time jumped a bit, we're around the last few weeks to the wedding! **_

_**Kinda excited, next chapter we'll see what actually happened on the Kennett front.**_

_**Any ideas on the wedding or birth of the baby? **_

_**It's almost over. :(**_

_**Have a good week! :))**_


End file.
